The Past Comes to Present
by PiscesWriter8
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have a daughter. She grows up and falls in love with someone that brings horrible memories from the past back to Katniss that haunt her and soon she is faced with a person she thought she'd never see.
1. Chapter 1

**Having a bit of a writer block on my other story but this one just randomly popped into my head. I'll probably continue with it too. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I had loved her from the first time I held her in my arms. She had dark brown hair like mine and ice blue eyes, shining and beautiful like Peeta's. We had decided to name her Faith, hoping that was what she would hold with her all her life. Faith is what kept me going through the games all those years ago. Faith was what finally brought me and Peeta together, forever.

I remember when she was little, running around in the little meadow near our house, her little brother Jack chasing after her and laughing. I remember when Peeta and I first told her about the Hunger Games. I cried in Peeta's arms after we told her our terrible past. She had such fear, such horror in her eyes it was unbearable, but she knew she was safe now. No more reapings, no more blood, no more heartache. Then she grew in to an older girl, becoming even more beautiful, helping Peeta bake and draw pictures. She always came to me for advice and I always helped her, telling her stores about Rue and Prim and all the other people she should know about in her past.

Before my eyes she grew into a young woman. She was strong and independent. Peeta and I were so proud of her. We hoped one day she would find love as strong as Peeta and mine. She was very good friends with Finnick and Annie's son, Oliver. Sometimes we would joke about them falling in love and getting married. But Faith always pushed the idea aside saying it would never happen. One night, as Peeta and I sat on the couch, we watched Faith and Oliver outside catching fireflies and laughing.

"I really hope one day they do get married," Peeta whispered.

I smiled and hugged him. "Me too."

Deep down I really did hope they would be together. Oliver was the most charming boy I had ever met. He was sweet and polite and was so kind to Faith. I was positive they would be together. I didn't know exactly where Faith's future would go, but I hoped, no I knew, Oliver would be a part of it. Well, at least I thought I knew, but I never expected would it would actually bring.

Chapter 1

"Mother!" Faith rain straight in the front doors. Her hair was pinned back in a bun and her eyes were shinning.

"How was school?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Great!" she smiled. "But you would never believe it!"

"What wouldn't we believe?" Peeta walked into the front entrance. He still had his apron on and his face was covered in flour. His eyes sparkled down at his daughter.

"I met the most amazing boy at school today!" Faith spun around giggling then faced us again. "He was visiting from District Two."

"Really?" Peeta and I exchanged glances. "Is he as amazing as Oliver?"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. Then she realized I was serious. "He's so much more amazing than _Oliver_!"

"What's his name?" Peeta asked.

"Sam," giggled Faith shyly.

"Well," I put my hands on my hips. "Why don't you invite him over?"

Peeta gave me a look saying, _What! We don't even know who he is!_

"Oh come on," I whispered to him. "She is sixteen. Maybe she's found love."

"It is love!" cried Faith over hearing us. "Can I really ask him to come over?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Tell him to come for dinner tonight."

Faith skipped happily to the phone in the kitchen. Peeta held me back for a moment. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"She seems so happy," I sighed. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

Peeta smiled, "Of course Katniss." He kissed me. "But, are you sure she is actually in love?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But she seems to like him. Come on, Peeta."

"Fine, but you better go make dinner." He gave a small smile and we walked hand in hand toward the kitchen.

"He said he can come!" Faith was jumping up and down. "He's staying here for a week. His father used to live here so they're visiting."

"His father used to live in District Twelve?" I looked at Peeta. "Maybe we know him," I said to him.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. We'll probably meet the boy's father soon enough." I nodded.

I took a chicken I had bought from the market out of the refrigerator. I placed it in a pan then turned toward the oven and started to bake the chicken with help from Faith. Peeta made cheese buns because they were also Faith's favorite. Peeta and I listened to Faith as she chattered on and on about Sam. Suddenly Jack ran in. "What's all the excitement?"

"Faith's having a friend come over," I told him.

"Oh," he headed over to help Peeta. "Want me to melt the cheese?"

"Okay," Peeta smiled and tousled his hair. Jack was eleven and already an expert at baking bread and frosting cakes.

We worked for an hour cutting and placing and cooking until the wooden table was set with five ceramic plated and five crystal glasses. The chicken and bread stayed warm in the oven until dinnertime. The setting sun cast a cozy glow through the windows and smells of herbs and bread and butter floated in the air. We barely had time to sit down before there was a knock at the door. Faith jumped up excitedly.

"Go get it," I tiredly flopped down on Peeta's lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"We better go meet him too," he gave a crooked smile.

"Okay," I got up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go."

The boy and Faith were already chattering excitedly in the kitchen. "Hello," I walked over to them. "You're Sam right?"

He turned around to shake my hand. "Yup."

For a moment my breath caught in my throat. He looked like, no it couldn't be. He had olive skin and dark brown hair. There was no doubt about it he was handsome; he hand broad shoulders and deep, big brown eyes that reminded me of someone from my past. I quickly pushed my thoughts away. It was impossible. He couldn't be related to who I thought he might be.

I reached for Peeta's hand for comfort. If Peeta recognized this boy at all he didn't show it. He gave me a quizzical look. "Um, why don't we all sit down." I clenched his hand in mine and made sure we were right next to each other. Jack sat on the other side of the table next to Faith, with Sam at her side. I walked over to the counter and carried over our dinner. I placed it in front of Sam without even looking at him and then served the rest of us. As soon as I was next to Peeta again my hand immediately dove for his. I couldn't eat. I wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong?" Peeta whispered in my ear. "You seem jittery. Why aren't you eating?"

"He, Sam, he reminds me of…"

Sam cleared his throat. "Um, good chicken." He nodded toward me. Then he looked at Peeta, "So, Faith told me you were a baker,"

He sounded exactly like who I was dreading. I wished so much that he wasn't his son but I knew that face and voice all too well. Sam was the son of, "Gale," the name barely escaped my lips. I had forgotten about Gale, almost. But memories of the rebellion had never found a way to escape my mind and, unfortunately, Gale was a part of them. I could never forget the night he was whipped. The time his kissed me in the woods. When he betrayed me. All the painful memories cal swirling back into my head. I wanted to get rid of Gale. I never talked about him. I never brought him up in any of the stories I ever told my children. But here he was, his own son, sitting in my kitchen making coody eyes at my own daughter!

"Mom," Faith looked at me. "Who's… Gale?"

Peeta gave her a look to be quiet. I knew her mind was buzzing with questions but she kept her mouth shut.

Sam looked at her, "Gale's my father." He turned to me. "How do you know him?"

I couldn't bear to talk to him. Not Gale's son. Tears began to streak down my eyes. Peeta pulled me close. "Finish dinner," he said to Faith. "I-I'm going to calm your mother down. We'll explain everything." He gently carried me out of the kitchen and up to our bedroom. He gently lay me down in my bead.

"It's ok, Katniss," he whispered gently pulling back my hair. I just sobbed and sobbed in his arms. I knew I was safe with him but all the horrible memories kept coming back. He just held me and whispered that he was here. Everything was okay. I slowly cried myself into a horrible sleep filled of nightmares of the Hunger Games and the rebellion .Of Prim dying, President Snow. Gale. All the memories locked in the shadows of my brain came flooding out like ghosts. Haunting me. Terrorizing my thoughts. The only thing that kept me sane at the moment was knowing that when I woke up Peeta would be right beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Good first chapter? More are probably coming. Please Review! reviews get me excited :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! So far I really like where this is going! What do you think? R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I woke up to the sound of Faith bursting into our room. She was screaming, something about a boy named Sam. She was asking us to explain something to her. But explain what? Then my nightmares flooded back into my head reminding me of earlier that evening. My nightmares flashed a scene from the games and I gave a small scream and tears escaped my eyes, but Peeta was right by me, his arms around my waist.

"Gale," I sobbed. "The games, Peeta, the nightmares are coming back." I curled up next to him in his arms, shaking from the images, all coming back to me like they did so many years ago.

Faith brought me back to reality. "MOM! What the hell was that? I had the first boy I ever liked over at our house and you flipped out and acted almost scared of him! Please explain!"

"Please, Faith, calm down. We will explain." Peeta stroked my cheek. "Your mother… Faith it all has to do back to the Hunger Games."

Faith drew in her breath. She knew about the games. We had both told her all the hideous truth when she was only six. She had been so scared, so innocent at the time. But Gale, we had never told her about him. I never thought we would ever have to. I chocked back my tears and found the strength to sit up. Faith sat down next to me. She watched me with deep concern in her eyes. She knew what the Hunger Games were like for us, what they did to us.

"Faith, Gale was," I paused. How was I supposed to tell her about Gale. About how he was the one who dropped the bomb that killed my little sister. How I had once thought I loved him. All the times we had together. "Peeta," I looked at him. "I can't tell her. I can't think about this."

I buried my head in his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. "It's ok, Katniss," He soothed. Then he turned to our daughter. "Gale was… well, a friend. Let's just say that."

"But," she started.

"Mommy!" Jack ran in and burst into my arms. "What happened?" He asked. "You look so sad." He gave me a big kiss on the cheek. He was so young and so innocent.

"Jack," Peeta looked at the clock on the wall. "It's late you should go to bed."

Jack nodded although I could tell he was on the verge of arguing. "But,"

"Please," begged Peeta.

Jack slumped his shoulders and nodded, "OK." He headed off to bed.

Faith sighed. I knew not even Peeta would be able to persuade her to leave. "I'm not going until this is all explained."

"It's complicated Faith," I told her. "It was such a long time ago but it's still so sad for me. My memories of it are still so vivid. It just brings back all the other memories like the rebellion and when I was in the arena." I shuddered and leaned closer to Peeta.

"But, why is, Gale, so… well, what did he do that was so bad?" Faith persisted. "He must not be that bad. Sam is really sweet and I doubt his father would be any different!"

"HE KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!" I screamed. "Then, when I was all alone he just left me. He never came back and just went off to live in district Two. I haven't heard from him since the end of the rebellion!" I ran out of the room my heart pounding and my face streaked with tears and sweat. I had just screamed at my own daughter and it was all because of Gale. He had brought me this hurt and pain, helplessness and hate. The worst part of all was somewhere deep down I had I little flicker of love toward him. I knew if I even forgave him a little, I would care about him too much to bear.

It wasn't that I didn't love Peeta. I would always love him more than anyone, but Gale and I had been friend since I was Jack's age. I had so many amazing memories of being with him and hunting in the woods. I just knew that if I thought about him and cared about him at all, I'll never be able to let him go, and if I cried for him, I would lose Peeta. The only way I could talk about Gale, or even think about him were by the hateful memories I had of him. If I thought of how he left me, how he caused me so much pain, I would have just enough strength to block him out.

But now Gale was back in my life. My own daughter was in love with his son. I could always tell Faith no. I could tell her she couldn't be with Sam. I could tell her he caused too much pain; that she would be better off with Oliver. But I knew I was being selfish. How could I tell her she couldn't be with someone she thought she loved? My mother never told me I couldn't be with Peeta… or Gale. She would probably hate me. I was so confused I just ran to the nearest closet and hid, just like I did so long ago back in District Thirteen. When I was hiding from Haymitch.

Haymitch! Haymitch was like a grandfather to Faith. He could easily explain everything to her; well, he could, as long as he wasn't so drunk he couldn't even get to his own liquor cabinet. I brushed off my tears and headed back into my bedroom. Peeta was sitting next to Faith, and trying to explain things to her but I could tell he wasn't really sure what to say about Gale. She saw me walk into the room.

"Mother," Faith jumped up. "Did, did Gale really kill Prim? Y-you said she died from a bomb. Did he…?"

"Faith," I walked up to her and tried to stay calm. "I know how things can all be explained. But please, I don't want to be the one to explain them."

"I hope so," she sighed. "Dad's having a hard time explaining anything and you're quite shaken up about it."

"Yes," I told her. "Why don't you go talk to Haymitch?"

"Haymitch!" exclaimed Peeta. "Yes, Haymitch could explain things, but Katniss what if he's drunk? He drinks the most at night. Remember the last time we went to visit him-"

"Yes I know," I rolled my eyes. "But he usually doesn't hurt anyone. You just have to make sure he doesn't have a knife in his hand."

"Right," Faith looked to Peeta then me. "I-I think I'll be OK. After a while he usually realizes who you are and I really want to know. I _need _to know if he's Sam's father."

I laughed for the first time that night. Good old Haymitch. You could never take him seriously yet at the same time he seemed to know exactly what to say to make you feel better. He always seemed so scattered brained with his un- kept hair and dirty clothes. His socks always seemed to have traces of vomit on then, and you would always find him knocked out at his kitchen table with at least five empty bottles of white wine lying next to him. To most people, a sight like that would seem disturbing. But I knew him all too well, and to me, scenes like that were funny.

Peeta turned to me. "But Katniss, do you really think Haymitch will know much about Gale?"

"He knows more than you think. Besides, he has met him before."

"If Haymitch is too drunk to remember I _will_ be expecting at least one of you to tell me about Gale." Faith put her hands on her hips. "Or I could always ask Sam's dad myself."

"NO!" Peeta and I both shouted at the same time. "I'm sure Haymitch will tell you."

I trusted Faith enough to know that she wouldn't ask Sam about it. But I also knew her determination all too well and that if she didn't find out, she would seek out Gale himself and that would only lead to pain for Peeta and me. "DO you want to go tonight?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. If I don't find out I'll never be able to sleep tonight."

"OK, but please be careful. It is dark."

"And if anything's wrong with Haymitch or he causes any trouble please call," added Peeta. "His phone should work, or at least I hope it does."

"Alright."

We followed Faith downstairs. My dinner was still sitting on the table. Faith and Jake had cleared the rest of the plates but mine sat there, untouched. Faith grabbed her coat and opened the door to leave. "One last question," she said. "What's his full name?"

"Gale Hawthorne," I chocked the word out. "Haymitch will just know him by Gale, too."

"OK, I'll be back soon. Well, just as soon as Haymitch gets the story out."

I put my arm around Peeta as we watched Faith walk out the door into the night.

"She has no idea what she's actually getting herself into," I sighed.

I was a little scared of what Faith would think when she found out everything. Every bit of information we had been hiding from her all these years. My biggest question was what would happen between her and Sam. I also couldn't get the dreadful feeling out of the back of my mind that sometime or another i would be seeing Gale again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This chapter's in Faith's perspective since she's the one visiting Haymitch. I really love all the reviews! Thanks to **_**97, DreamReaderGirl, owlchick, Phalen Rhude, AlenaAbermathy, TeamGaleTHG, and Roseydot **_**for reviewing! They made my day! :)Also to CrazyDyslexicNerd, I know that Gale didn't know Prim was down their when he dropped the bomb. Katniss was just blaming everything on him at the moment because she was so upset about the whole thing with his son and stuff. Enjoy this chapter!** **READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: (Faith's POV)<p>

I banged on the big wooden door of Haymitch's house. As usual he didn't answer. As usual the door was unlocked and as usual I invited myself in.

"Haymitch!" I called. No answer. I figured he was knocked out in his kitchen somewhere from too much alcohol overdose. I picked my way through the heaps of garbage and junk on the floor. Haymitch never cleaned up. I think he used to have a maid but she probably got sick of him. I wouldn't be able to take care of him either.

"Haymitch! It's Faith! I need to talk to you."

I heard a faint mumble coming from his kitchen. I followed the trail of empty beer bottles so find him with his head on the table and a half full bottle of whiskey in his hand. The kitchen was heavy with the aroma of alcohol and I knew he had been drinking a ton.

"Haymitch," I tapped him. "Wake up!"

He muttered something that sounded like "whhhuuts thwwe problewum, swweeethurt?"

I tried to sit him up but his head just fell back down like a rock. I wandered over to the sink and filled a glass with water like my mother usually does when he's knocked out and won't wake up. I dumped it down his back.

He sat up suddenly and flailed around a little until he noticed me. "Did you poor that on me?"

I nodded.

"Dammit Faith," he grumbled. "What do you want?"

"You need to go to rehab or something," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "If you talk about my drinking habits one more time I swear-" He puked on the floor and never finished what he was saying.

"Honestly," I walked over to get a towel to clean up the orangish mess. I picked up an empty liquor bottle next to the towels. "Don't you see what this stuff is doing to you?"

"Hey, it gets rid of my troubles." He wiped his mouth on his dirty sleeve. His eyes were blood shot and half asleep. "It's a healthy alternative to cutting myself or turning to stupid stuff like that."

"Drinking is stupid. It messes you up."

He glared at me. "Are you here to talk about my problems or yours, sweetheart?"

I grabbed a chair and sat across from him, trying not to get liquor or glass on my sleeve. I knew complaining about him wouldn't get me anywhere and would make him hesitant about telling me the story."Could you tell me about someone named Gale?"

"Gale?" He rubbed his eyes. "I once sorta new a Gale. Wasn't he a friend of Katniss's?"

"Yeah, but I need to know more about him. All I really know is that he knew Katniss and, um," my voice dropped down to a whisper. "He killed Prim?"

Haymitch studied my face. "Why do you want to know so much about Gale? Last thing I remember was he ran off to some other district and Katniss never wanted to hear or see of him again."

"But, but it's really, really important that you tell me everything you know about him." I could tell that Haymitch didn't want me to know everything. I had to get him to crack, though. He had to tell me everything or I would talk to Gale myself even though I knew that would be the worst thing I could do.

"Katniss told me never to mention him. How did you even find out about him?"

I thought about his question for a moment, trying to figure out how to word what happened that evening. "Well, I kind of like this boy named Sam. He's visiting here from District Two."

Haymitch nodded; his face was expressionless. "I really have always hated the name Sam…alright, go on."

I glared at him for a moment because of his little side comment, but he pretended not to notice and I continued. "So, Katniss told me to invite him over for dinner. And, well, it didn't go to well."

"I'm interested."

I explained to him everything. How at first everything seemed Ok, although, I could tell my mom was acting a little strange around Sam at first, but I figured she was just being weird because she knew I liked him. Then I told her how he was talking to us. I shuddered when the memory came back of her ghost white face and how the name, Gale, slid like a serpent out of her mouth. I recalled Peeta taking her upstairs and Sam looked absolutely perplexed about what was happening. I told Sam I had no idea that his father's name was Gale and I didn't know what the heck my mom was talking about. Sam acted really awkward about the whole thing and after helping clean up dinner, he left with little more than a quick "Goodbye."

I told Haymitch how I had been so mad and I completely boiled over and stormed up the stairs to my parent's room. Then I described how worried I was when I saw my mother lying down and crying. I cried a little when I told him how she screamed about Gale killing her sister and how shaken I was from the whole thing, yet I was determined to find out the truth. I looked up to see Haymitch staring at me with a glint of concern in his tired red eyes.

"Poor Katniss," he muttered. "Sweetheart, I'll tell you everything but you can only make the decision of what you are going to do about this boy, Sam."

I nodded. "Okay, but, what do you mean about the decision about Sam?"

"You'll see," he took a quick swig of whiskey then started the story. "Katniss and Gale used to be very good friends. I think Katniss was only about twelve when she first met Gale and he was, oh, maybe fourteen. They used to go hunting all the time to provide for their families."

"So they are really good friends?" I asked.

"_Were,_" He corrected. "Anyway, that was far before the reaping. Then I guess everything changed. Katniss went in to the games with Peeta and I suppose Gale was devastated that Katniss would die. But, after it was shown to the world that Katniss and Peeta loved each other, well, it all went downhill between your mother and Gale."

I considered this. So Gale basically really loved and cared for my mom. He obviously felt they were more than friends. Then Peeta came into the picture. I would be mad about that too. "But, what did Gale do to Katniss that made her so, mad?"

Haymitch chugged down the rest of the whiskey and popped open a bottle of wine before continuing. "As far as I know, Gale kissed her at some point and that's when she realized he actually loved her. She got confused, of course. She was always so confused. She would always talk to me. She never understood I was no miracle worker, but I'm not much of a gossip and she just wanted to hide a little from the Capitol." He paused for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. "Anyway, she really cared about Peeta but then there was Gale; the boy who she had known for most of her life and who helped her support her family."

"But Peeta helped her too," I said recalling the story about the two loaves of bread which I had heard over a million times. "He gave her the bread and that gave her hope to continue living."

"Of course, of course, sweetheart," Haymitch drunkenly waved his hand. "That's why she was so torn. But, Gale was very controlling and Peeta simply wanted her to be happy. One day, Gale was whipped for killing a bird in the woods. He was whipped so horribly. Katniss cried and sat by him all night until he was better, I'm guessing. At that point she probably thought she really loved and cared for Gale more than anything or anyone. But, things happened and fate played its course. In the end she realized Gale was the one who had dropped the bomb that killed her sister. She was devastated her sister had died. She could have blamed it on coin, which she did, but Coin is dead and Gale's alive. She, of course, cared about him but she couldn't face him without anger bubbling in her."

"He really did kill Prim," I half whispered to myself. "But he didn't know Prim was down there? Did he?"

"No and yes," Haymitch breathed out the smell of alcohol. "He knew the only way to get into the Capitol was to kill anyone who was down there blocking the doors. He dropped it knowing people would die. But, he had no idea Prim was down their. If he had known, my guess is he wouldn't have dropped it at all."

"Oh," that was all I could say as thoughts raced through my mind. "Then why did my mom say he killed her sister?"

"Because of some of other of the things Gale did that mad her very upset. She just never thought she'd have to face him again so she piled that on with the rest of the things she was upset about when tonight happened." He continued. "Katniss was sent back to live in District Twelve. Gale never came to visit. He never called and he never talked to her. He went off to live a new life without her in District Two. She was upset but knew she had to let him go. Peeta came and took care of her and eventually the go married, blah, blah, blah. Now, she finds out Gale fell in love with someone else and had a son."

We both sat there in silence for a while as I absorbed all the new information and secrets and added then to my list of the Hunger Game and rebellion storied my mom and dad had started telling me so long ago. I was glad my mom eventually found her way back to Peeta but at the same time I couldn't help feeling a bit of sympathy for Gale. He had Katniss first, and then Peeta just stepped in. But then again, Gale did leave her. He could've at least acted like he cared in the end.

"I-I could talk to Sam. Maybe he can convince his dad to come over and talk to Katniss. They might resolve things and Katniss won't regret him for the rest of her life." I turned to Haymitch with my head cocked to the side, wondering his thought on my idea.

He almost did a double spit take of his wine. It just missed my whole face. "Oh no you don't sweetheart! That would not be good. Peeta or Gale would become jealous and it would become the time of the rebellion all over again. No, no, no, no, no. I absolutely forbid you. You say anything to Gale I'll-"

"Okay," I had to smile a little. Haymitch sometimes cracked me up in the strangest of ways. "I won't say anything."

"Are you sure we are clear on that?"

"Positive."

"Good."

I got up from the table. Haymitch looked like he was about to pass out. "I should probably go home. My mom and dad will be worried about me being out this late."

"Bye, sweetheart," he said a bit too loader than normal.

"Take care of yourself," I really hated to see him in these states. He really should learn to stop but I guess drinking was just a part of him by now. I started to walk out of the kitchen, being careful not to step on any pieces of broken glass. I picked my way through the mess in the hall before I turned around to call back, "Remember! Try rehab it might work!"

An empty glass bottle came flying from the kitchen and crashed into the wall. "I'll take that as a maybe! And I'm having my mother call and talk to you when I get home. I think you need it." I quickly walked out of Haymitch's house before anything else could be thrown at me. I also left with the same idea in my mind I had told to Haymitch. I was going to find a way to talk to Gale. I didn't care what Haymitch thought. Gale didn't want to kill Prim, he probably left thinking my mom was going to be with my dad eventually and he couldn't face that fact. Sure, gale and my mom wouldn't be together, but they could at least be friends and set things straight. In order for me and Sam to be together his dad and my mom should learn to get along. I walked home with a small smile on my face when I thought of exactly what I was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>If Gale and Katniss ever come face to face again should Gale have a wife that's involved in the whole thing too? Or should it just be between Peeta, Katniss and Gale? Not sure which way I'd do it so I'm open for any thoughts!<strong> **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four... a bit shorter than the other chapters. Hmmm, I don't have much to say right now so I guess do go on and read! And review! Reviews make my whole week! Also if anyone has any ideas or requests or things to add to this story or for me to think about, I'm totally open to them. So yeah...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Katniss's POV

I'm half asleep on our couch, my head in Peeta's lap. We are both waiting for Faith. Peeta was working on drawing a picture of Buttercup, my little sister's cat. He had recently died and I insisted we put him in the book of everyone we should always remember for Prim. I was tiredly telling Peeta some things to right down about Buttercup.

"He hated me. He would always hiss at me and try to bite my face off because I tried to drown him and-"

I stopped talking when I heard the front door open. "Faith's home."

I sat up as she walked into the living room. I looked at her questioningly, "Hi, how was Haymitch?"

"Well," she started, "Drunk, of course. But he told me about Gale."

I tried not to picture Gale's face in my mind. "Yeah, so what do you think?"

"Um, I think it was wrong of him for just leaving you to live in District Two."

"She had me," Peeta insisted defensively.

I thought about what my daughter had said. "Yes, he did just leave. But, I did have Peeta. What else?"

'"He did create the bomb that killed Prim," she replied hesitantly. "But, mom, he had no idea Prim was down there…"

I started to shake a little. "So? He create the bomb knowing many innocent people would die," I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me but I tried so hard to keep it down. I keep my voice level. "Are you saying I shouldn't hate Gale?"

"N-no," Faith replied awkwardly. "I'm just saying, maybe he's not that bad. I mean, okay he _did_ leave you alone in District Twelve but that's because he loved you and he couldn't bear to see you and Dad living happily together."

"Are you saying I should've loved Gale instead and it's my fault he left?" I asked. Faith had gone too far with her last comment. I could feel the anger rising. "Are you saying I should go back to Gale? Faith! What about Peeta! I love _Peeta_ not Gale!"

Peeta steadied me. "Calm down Katniss," he soothed but I could hear the anger behind his calm words about our own daughter practically saying I would be better off with someone else.

Faith's eyes were wide. "No I mean maybe you should forgive him! He really didn't do anything wrong! Mom he just loved you more than anything!"

"Maybe he did," I replied, seeing some truth in her words. "But now he's married! He obviously wasn't that distraught about me because he ran off and fell in love with someone else. He has a son now."

"Yeah but mom, you and him could at least learn to get along. The Sam and I could be together and everything can be okay!" She cried desperately.

I couldn't take this conversation anymore. I was tired and upset and it was late. I needed to think everything over. Peeta seemed to sense some of my distress. He faced Faith. "Faith, please go to bed. It's late and we're all very tired. We can talk about this later."

Faith looked like she was about to argue, then she gave a nod of understanding. "Okay, goodnight." She left without another word.

Peeta and I walked hand in hand to our bedroom. I walked over and lay down in my bed. Peeta sat next to me. "I need to think," I told him and he left me alone. Gale never loved me, well, maybe he did once. He kissed me that one time and it was well, maybe a tiny bit amazing to me. That was the day I realized I was more than his friend, and I had possible feelings for him too. But not anymore. He tried to push Peeta out of the picture; he was a bit controlling over me and he was always telling me what to do. Peeta always wanted me to be happy, which was why I loved Peeta so much.

I thought back to the night Gale was whipped. The thought still scared me. Gale had been in so much pain he blacked out. His back was covered with horrible scars that he would always carry for the rest of his life. He was asleep on the table in my kitchen and I had kissed him. Just for that moment I felt like I only wanted him, no one else. But he was all for the rebellion. He wanted to fight. I didn't have as strong feelings for the whole rebellion thing. Then Peeta and I went into the Hunger Games again and I really loved Peeta. Then Peeta was captured and I was so sad. Sure there were those small moments when I was alone with Gale…

But I had no feelings for him. None at all. He killed my sister. But, then I thought about what Faith had said,_ He had no idea Prim was down there._ He really didn't know. He was so sad when he found out. Prim was like his sister. But, then he left me. After I was so confused. After I shot Coin instead of Snow. He never came to help me. He never called. He just went off to live in District two with some fancy new job and he met some pretty other girl that he ended up loving and then he had a son! How could I care about someone who did something like that! But, for some reason, in a teeny spot in the back of my mind, I still knew that I would never truly forget Gale.

That was the worst part. I _still cared_ about him. Even though I knew he had come between me and Peeta so many years ago. Even though I knew he invented the horrible thing that took Prim's life. There was still a spot for Gale in my heart. It was so tempting to know that he was so close. That he wasn't a million miles away anymore. He was visiting in District Twelve! My own daughter knew his son. I had the power at my fingertips to ask him over for dinner or talk to him. I would have run over to where he was staying, but one person held me back, Peeta. Peeta had been jealous of Gale before. What would he think now if I went to visit Gale? I could lose Peeta forever. That's why I had to forget about Gale. That's why Prim can't ever be with Sam. It would be too tempting. If I let my feelings out at all I would lose it and everything would be a disaster.

I crawled into bed and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

**. . .  
><strong>

Faith's POV

I stormed into my room with anger billowing like smoke stacks from my body. She wouldn't even listen! I tried to convince my mom Gale was okay; she should give him a chance. But no! I just ended up getting both my parents mad! Why couldn't either of them see there was nothing to be mad about Gale for? He has his reasons for the things he did. He didn't know the bomb would kill Prim. He didn't leave to abandon Katniss (well he probably didn't anyway). He loved her! He just wasn't able to bear the pain of seeing her and Peeta together. Why couldn't she understand! Why couldn't they be friends?

Tomorrow I was going directly to Sam's apartment his family was renting during their stay. I was going to talk to his dad and set everything right. My mom had no feelings for him anymore so it's not like she was going to fall for him again or anything. They could just work things out and she would have one less regret to carry on her shoulders. I hoped Gale wouldn't be as angry. Maybe he'd do a better job of convincing her everything would be alright. If they could work things out me and Sam could be together. Oh yeah, Sam could also help me with the two of them!

I fell asleep excited, knowing my idea would turn out exactly as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Faith, if only you knew your mom's true intentions. And no Faith, you only think your plan will work out. Hahahahaha :).<strong>

** Review this chapter and you will be known as an awesome person in my mind! Thanks! Oh and also... wife or no wife for Gale?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I haven't updated this in a while but chapter 5 is finally here! Yay! So I got a lot of comments about people opinion on the wife or no wife situation. I've come to a desicion by counting which side had more comments for that situation. And the decision came to be that Gale will... well... lol you have to read to find out how I decided the story should go! Sorry, I hate spoiling stuff. I'm up to about 30 review so thanks so much everyone! Sorry, I'm rambling on too much. Anyway enjoy and read and review! Oh also, well, never mind. I'll do shout outs to reviewers in my next chapter. So now you can go on and read (for real)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Faith's POV

I woke up to hard, cold rain thudding down against the rooftop outside. My room felt cold and damp and I pulled up all the blankets around me and buried my face in my pillow. I was thinking about staying like this all day until the events of last night came flooding back into my head like the rain outside. I jumped from my bed with excitement. Today I was going to talk to Gale!

I hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. I brushed out my dark brown locks then clipped it back half-way. I rushed into the kitchen to see my mom and dad already eating breakfast. My mom had a cup of tea in her hands and she looked up at me a little unsurely when I walked in.

"Good morning, Faith," she said blankly. I could tell she was wondering what I would say after the small argument we had had last night. I knew if my parents were going to let me visit Sam at all today I would have to act like I agreed with their view of Gale.

My dad was acting as though nothing had happened. "Hi Faith," he kissed my forehead. Then he handed me a plate of buttered toast.

"Good morning," I contemplated what I would say. "I-I thought about what you said about Gale last night."

My mom stiffened. I could see my dad's laughing blue eyes harden. "Well," he asked calmly.

"I completely agree," I lied. "You're right. I shouldn't bring Gale back into either of your lives."

My mom relaxed. Her entire face looked relieved. "I'm glad you understand."

Peeta studied me for a moment before deciding I was telling the truth. "Now you see?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I also understand I can't love Sam because… because it would bring Gale back into the picture and neither of you want that."

My mom looked at me with pity, although I could still see the hint of relief behind her eyes. "Faith, I'm sorry about Sam. But, you do see how it just wouldn't work?"

"I know, I think I made the right decision." I pretended to look sad for a moment and I put on my best guilt face. "But, could I please just go visit Sam one more time, before I have to let him go?"

Katniss and Peeta looked at each other. "I think that would be okay," my dad agreed.

"Could I go now… just to get it over with? You know the goodbye?"

My mother looked so sad for me. She knew I was doing a brave thing of letting Sam go. "Of course, Faith," She took my hand. "And sweetie, I'm so sorry."

I dropped my head. "It's ok," I whispered. Then I let her hand go and walked into the front hallway. I could hear their whispers as I pulled on my tan leather boots and raincoat.

"Poor Faith"

"She'll be okay"

"I know, but she made a good choice."

I slid out the front door into the wet morning. I skipped over a puddle smiling. Yes, I did make the right choice. My mom would be happy again when she thought about Gale. Everything would turn out great. I had no doubt in my mind that in the end, both my parents would be thanking me. I walked past Haymitch's plain house and past Old Greasy Sae's place. After about five minutes of walking down the empty streets, I came to a small cluster of bright blue and electric purple apartments. They had been put there for people to stay if they ever visited, even though no one ever really came to District Twelve on a visit except for some occasional Capitol members.

That's why the apartments were so exotic looking. They were made to go with the Capitol's flashy and incredibly strange fashion trends. Sometimes my mom's old prep team from the Hunger Games would come to visit and let me tell you, if we didn't know about the Capitol's wacky appearance, we probably would've thought of them as some sort of animal. One of them had greenish skin; another has purple hair and one of the wears a blinding sparkle suit. They are so nice yet so strange and a little dim-witted.

I remembered Sam said they were staying in the first apartment on the first floor. I wasn't really sure what to do at first. You normally don't just go up to some random guy's house who could possibly be a big part of your future and ring the doorbell. I didn't know what Sam would think, I'd never had a boyfriend before but I decided he wouldn't mind. I slowly crept up to the wooded door and knocked. At first, no one came. So I knocked again and heard footsteps coming toward me. Suddenly a middle aged man with dark brown hair and eyes flew open the door. I gaped for a moment. Besides his small stubble of beard, he looked exactly like an older version of Sam.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice gravely with a hint of kindness.

I finally realized my mouth was half open and I closed it. "Yes," I stammered. "Hi, I'm Faith. I'm friends with Sam."

The man gave a small smile. "I'm Sam's father." My stomach did a flip, my suspicions were right. The man was Gale. He looked at me a bit queerly. "Um, do you want to come in?"

"Mm…? Oh yes please." I was still almost too stunned to think straight.

The man, Gale, led me through a dimly lit hallway and into a very small and uncomfortable kitchen. The refrigerator was more of a mini fridge than anything else. There was a small silver sink and a microwave huddled neatly in a corner on a shelf. There was no dishwasher or oven. There wasn't a kitchen table either, merely three stools placed around a stunning marble counter top. Gale looked a little uncomfortable around me and he kept giving me small glances.

"Maybe I should get Sam," he murmured and I swore he almost ran from the kitchen.

I heard footsteps coming from further down the hall. "Who?" someone said… "I don't know, it's a young girl."… "Okay, we're coming." This time it was a woman's voice.

The footsteps got louder and three people managed to fit into the already cramped kitchen. Sam gave me a questioning look. Gale still looked extremely uncomfortable and standing next to them was a tall, blonde woman. She was dresses in a flashy red shirt and loose fitting black pants. Now I could understand why Gale fell in love again. I mean, I thought my mom was somewhat pretty but this lady was just stunning. She was wearing bright red lipstick and was so slim I could hardly think of her as someone who even ate. Her hair flowed down her shoulders perfectly straight and her brown eyes were surrounded by purple eye shadow. There was kindness in her face yet at the same time there was that dusting of falseness to her.

"Oh, Faith," Sam sounded surprised. "Why are you here?"

Oh go figure. The first thing he asks is why I'm here. He doesn't even say hi. I'd never had a boyfriend before but I still knew I was off to a bad start. "Um, well, the whole Gale thing, like with your dad…" I trailed off. I was so unsure of what to say.

"Sam," the woman loudly whispered to her son. "Who is she?"

Sam, realizing he hadn't introduced me to his family, turned to his dad and the woman. "This is Faith Mellark, a girl I met."

I couldn't help hiding the disappointment on my face. He didn't even call me a friend. Just a girl he met. Nothing more.

"_Mellark?_" asked Gale questioningly. "As in Peeta Mellark?"

I nodded. "He's my father." I couldn't help notice Gale stiffening.

"Who's your mother?"

"Um Katniss," I replied hastily. "Katniss Everdeen, well, Katniss Mellark now." Gale's jaw tightened and his fists were clenched. "I know you knew her," I blurted out.

"Gale," the woman put her hand on Gale's arm. "You've never told me about anyone named Katniss before."

"I…" he was speechless.

Sam seemed to find it as a good time to get to know each other. "This is my mother Bianca Goldstine," he said a little too cheerily, pointing to the scarily skinny woman. "And, I guess you know this is my father, Gale."

The woman, Bianca, just stared at me coolly. Gale had mixed emotions seeping out all over his face. Anger took up most of it, mixed with a tinting of hate. There was confusion too. But I could've sworn he felt something else too.

Bianca gestured to a chair. "Would you like to sit down?" There was a false cheeriness to her voice.

I thanked her and slowly sat down. I turned to Gale. "I really need to talk to you. It's about my mother."

"I forgot about her a long time ago," He glared at me. "I don't want anything to do with her."

"But I was thinking you guys could try to be friends again. I mean, not as you used to be but not as angry."

There was hope in his voice when he replied. "Really? Does Katniss…"

"Of course!" I lied. I immediately took it back. What was I doing? Gale was the last person on Earth my mom wanted to see. "Why don't you come over to my house?" If I hadn't been the center of attention in front of a bunch of almost total strangers, I would've slapped myself. How more stupid could I be? If I invited him over, my mother would never forgive me. My dad would be completely disappointed. And yet, I thought about it, If Gale came over he would see my mother again and she would see him. Maybe, just maybe they would then be able to work everything out and everything would be ok.

"Really?" asked Gale, his voice mixed with excitement and hesitation. "But, she'd never want to see me…" he gazed off in his own thoughts.

Bianca coughed. "Gale, darling," she nudged her husband. "Who is this Katniss girl?"

"She was a friend." He finally remembered to collect himself. Besides, he was married after all. "But not anymore. I haven't seen her for years. It would be nice just to see her. Though, I doubt she would want to see me. She hates me and I'm so angry about the things she did to me in the past."

Sam stepped in. "Dad, maybe Faith is right," I smiled inside, Sam was siding with me. "If you two learned to get along, maybe me and Faith could, I mean, ya know, be friends."

Gale gave his son a questioning. Then he seemed to figure it out, "Oh so it was Faith's house that you went to last night…."

Sam blushed sheepishly.

"Well I think it would be lovely!" Gale's wife gave a dazzling smile. "We'd love to come over and I would love to be introduced to, Katniss, is that her name?"

"Yes," I nodded. "How about tonight…" I pinched myself. What the hell was I getting myself into? Then again, there was that nagging feeling in my mind saying it would work out. So I followed through with it. "Would tonight work?"

"Um," Gale shrugged, not wanting to show his true feeling on the thought. "Sure. Bianca, are you ok with that?"

"That's fine," she wrapped an arm about Gale's waist.

I thanked them and told them I'd see them that night. Sam, graciously, escorted me home. We slowly walked in silence to my house. I was walking up the steps when he turned to me.

"Faith, what are you getting yourself into?" he gave an adorable crooked smile.

"I don't know, maybe they can be friends?"

"Remember how your mom acted last night over me?"

"But, please Sam," I looked down. "I just want it to work,"

"Alright," he smiled halfheartedly. "We'll see."

Then, he did the most unexpected thing. He gave me a quick kiss. I only glanced into his deep brown eyes for a second before he ran off into the streets. I stood there looking after him. I smiled to myself. Now I knew what it felt like to actually be in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Didcha like it? REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Chapter six is here! I love all the reviews! they make me smile :) so thanks to Peetaellark'sKatniss, alistar29, bps1006, deepoblivion99, LilaSparks,Bakerboi6, DreamReaderGirl and CrazyDyslexicNerd. Oh and to Phalen Rhude I can make upside down question marks too?¿what now**¿?****¿?****¿** Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Katniss's POV

Evening was setting in. The rain outside was lazily drizzling on the window. Jack was helping me set the table for dinner. Peeta had run out to the market to get more flour for bread. Faith was dressed nicer than usual. She had her hair down and was wearing nice pants and a shirt with a million ruffles. She kept darting around, straightening every little thing.

"Hey mom?

"Yes Faith?"

"Can I um," she thought for a moment. "Can we set three more places at the table?"

"Why?" I looked at her. My mind was buzzing with question. What was my daughter up to now?

"Well, I" she shuffled her feet.

"Faith, you just admitted you did _something_ behind my back," I gave her a joking glare. "What is it?"

"Ummm," She paused then brightened a little. "I invited Annie and Oliver over for dinner!"

"Really?" I asked mildly. Annie and Oliver would be nice company for tonight.

"Yup! I ran into them when I was coming home and figured, why not?"

I almost turned to leave her alone but then I remembered she said three places. "But Annie and Oliver are only two. Why would we need three extra places at the table?"

She looked startled for a moment. "I…I… invited Haymitch too!"

"Haymitch?" I studied her. Then I decided to leave her alone. Who else would she invite over besides them? "Alright. Jack, set three more places. And I'll make sure to cook extra."

Faith looked relieved. I could see her shoulder relax. "Okay!" She skipped off happily.

"So Oliver, Annie and Haymitch?" Jack asked excitedly.

Jack loved having company over, especially when one of them was one of his most favorite people in the world, Oliver. Oliver was like a big brother to Jack. Sort of like Prim and Gale… my thoughts trailed off. Prim and _Gale_! How could I have been so stupid of not to realize it sooner! Faith had gone to Sam's house this morning. She was very reluctant to tell me we were having guests. What if Gale and his family were the three people? My mind was racing. But Faith wouldn't lie to me and Peeta, I kept thinking. She would never…

Jack broke my thoughts. "Do you want me to make some more bread?"

"What… oh yes. You can make as much as you can with the small amount of flour we have left. Your father is bringing some more home soon."

I drifted back into my thoughts. No, it must be Annie, Oliver and Haymitch. If it was Gale Faith knew she would be grounded, forever. She wouldn't just lie to us. She was more obedient than that. She wouldn't want to bring back any more memories for Peeta and me to live all over again. She just wouldn't. I turned my thoughts back to making dinner. I poured pasta out of a boiling pot and placed it in a bowl sprinkled with garlic and butter. I chopped vegetables and finished making soup. I finished mashing potatoes and put them on six plates followed by pasta and steak.

"Smells good!" I heard Peeta call from the front door.

"Daaadddddyyyy!" Jack ran over to him. "Look! I just put a roll of break in the oven!"

Peeta hugged him. "Hi Jack."

Peeta walked over and kissed me. "Annie and Haymitch and Oliver are having dinner with us." I told him.

"Really?" He looked at me surprised but happy. "Okay."

I decided not to share my thoughts with him of whom I thought the three guests might really be. I started to wonder when they would arrive when the doorbell rang. My stomach dropped. What if…

"I'll get it!" Faith raced down into the kitchen then out toward the front hall way.

"She's excited," laughed Peeta. I gave a half-hearted smile and we followed her hand and hand with Jack trailing behind us.

I looked up at the three strangers standing in the doorway. There was a man, a woman and a younger boy. My worst fears came to reality. I recognized the man. He had the same broad shoulders and shaggy dark brown hair. He had those brown tornado eyes. He just looked older… and handsomer. But, I couldn't let myself get too caught up in seeing him. I simply looked at Peeta. He didn't look any better. His face was ghost white and his mouth was halfway open. He recognized Gale too.

I finally noticed the woman standing next to him. She was definitely one of those gaga eyed girls that went crazy for people like Gale. She was wearing a short, skinny, lipstick-red dress. Her pin straight hair was put into a low ponytail. Her deadly black stilettos were so high she was exactly the same height as (well I was guessing) her husband. A bright diamond wedding ring sparkled on her long finger. Standing next to her was Sam. At this moment I hated Sam. I hated all of them.

"Hi Katniss!" Gale said excitedly. "Faith said you wanted to see me!"

I back up. Peeta put his arm around my wait defensively. "Gale, I never wanted to see you again." I snapped.

"What? But Faith said-"

"Faith lied," I snarled. The anger inside me finally started to boil over. "I never wanted to see you. Ever."

"But," Gale's eyes were pleading. Then darkness overcame them. "So you never wanted to see me? I used to-" he noticed his Barbie doll wife was standing next to him. "We used to be friends. But I guess not anymore."

He said we had been friends but I knew what he really meant. He meant he used to love me. I thought I loved him. Maybe I did at one point; I wanted to keep my love for Gale in the past. But he was right here in my house. I realized how much I had missed him all these years but I kept my guard up. He might've let his feeling slip but I wasn't going to. The sooner he left the better.

His wife seemed to sense the tension. "Hello," She smiled a fake smile. "You must be Katniss? And your husband, Peeta. Faith was telling us all about you. I'm Bianca."

Bianca. The name disgusted me. What made me even angrier was that it seemed like my daughter had been telling Gale and his wife all about us. They had no right to know about us. Faith had no right to tell them.

"Hi," Peeta studied Bianca sternly. "It seems as if there was a mistake. We don't want you at our house."

"Oh?" Bianca asked with fake cheeriness. "Faith said we could come for dinner."

I couldn't help noticing that Faith and Sam stood quietly; casting quick glances at each other. Jack was hiding behind me. He knew I was mad. "Maybe Faith and Sam will explain this all to us."

"Okay!" Bianca decided to invite herself into our house. Gale followed her like a lost puppy. She flashed a smile at Peeta as they past. Peeta casted a dirty look back at her.

Sam and faith were milling around the door, ready to run at any second. "Come on you two," I frowned. "You have to come to and explain this. Faith, you're in big trouble." They both reluctantly followed us.

We made our way into the living room where Bianca had already positioned herself comfortably on a couch and was asking Gale to sit next to her. I glared at Gale and her. Peeta and I sat on the other sofa across the room from them. Sam and Faith both sat uncomfortably in two arm chairs. Jack sat on the floor by my feet.

"Faith," I nodded to her. "Explain _this_." I pointed an angry finger and Gale and Bianca.

"I… I thought you and Gale could be friends again! And you would have one less bad memory in your head!" she started.

Faith. She was so naïve. I didn't think she'd ever learn the different between true fantasy and reality. She would come up with these ideas and think they would actually work. "Gale and I will never be friends," I tried to sound calm.

"Yes," Gale said steadily. "Sam, I don't know what's going on between you and Katniss's daughter but it has to stop."

"But, why can't Faith and I be together."

"I don't see why you couldn't," reasoned Bianca.

What an idiot. Did she completely miss the fact that I wanted nothing to do with Gale? "I never want to see your husband again!" I screamed at her.

"Don't yell at my wife!" Gale shouted.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't scream at your wife! I totally care. How long did it take you to fall in love with her as soon as I was out of your life?" I snapped at him.

"Oh very quickly!" He yelled, his face red with anger. "She wasn't in love with someone else!"

"I never loved you!" I shouted.

"Stop!" shouted Peeta. The room was quiet. Peeta could quiet a nation. "Both of you stop it."

Gale and I shut up. I turned away from him, ignoring the flicker of despair in his eyes and in my heart. "Go away." I murmured.

"Well then," Bianca put her arm on Gale's shoulder. "Darling, maybe we should go?"

Her husband nodded and took her hand. Sam tried one last times. "Dad, why can't you try to get along with Faith's mom?"

"Maybe if she was more mature," He growled.

That was it. I wanted to strangle him. I was about to leap up in an angry rage but Peeta held me back.

"Well, tata!" laughed Bianca. "Come on Sam, dear." She nearly dragged him out of our house. Gale didn't even look at me while they passed.

"Don't come back!" I shouted as I heard the door close. Then, I turned my attention toward Faith. She shrank back like a scared cat. "WHY?" I screamed at her. "Why would you disobey both of us and invite him over?"

She started to cry, "I just wanted to make things better…"

Even Peeta didn't have any sympathy left in him. "You made things a lot worse!"

Faith ran to her room in tears. My head was spinning. I realized how tired I was. I sank down in Peeta's lap. The events of the evening whirled around me like a dark cloud. I hated Gale. I hated his wife. I hated Sam. I especially hated Sam. It was his fault the whole incident had even happened. It was his entire fault. I walked into the kitchen with Peeta and told Jack to go play somewhere else.

"I can't believe this!" I told Peeta. "The nerve of Faith."

"She's young, though," Peeta argued. "She'll learn."

"Maybe," I sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. "I don't want to hear from Gale or Bianca."

"Yeah," agreed Peeta.

We sat there in silence. I loved Peeta. He would never betray me. He was always there, unlike Gale who used to switch sides constantly. One minute he wanted to run away with me the next he had his guard up. It was hard for me to believe he had a wife, especially someone like Bianca. But, that was Gale. He would always find a way to start fresh. Now, Gale was going to stay out of my life. I promised I'd never see him again. He would have to go back to District Two soon anyway. The sooner the better.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hoped you like it... the next chapter is gonna be really surprising. Can you guess what happens? Well maybe you can if you have a devious mind like me...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I was really excited for chapter 7 so I wrote it and updated it as quickly as i could. It's probably a little shocking... I think it is anyway. Haha, my mind... I just want to say i think Mellark's heart posted a really cute review! I love how when you talked about Gale you related him the The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift and how you said Sam and Faith were like Romeo and Juliet. Sorry, I just had to comment on how cute I thought it was. Oh and CrazyDyslexicNerd, I think it's funny how you said devious mind coming from me scares you. My mind scares myself sometimes... ANyway, enough of my random babbling. Enjoy this chapter! R&R! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Katniss's POV

I was lying down in my bed with Peeta by my side. The night sky glistened with stars, creating a blanket that stretched for miles. I sighed and leaned in closer to Peeta. I could hear him breathing softly as he slept. I thought about the events that evening for the millionth time. Faith, hopefully, had learned her lesson. I hoped she would never invite Gale over again. I was worried and sad that I couldn't trust her to follow that, though. That night I realized how young Faith really was and how much she really didn't understand.

I kept trying to block one thought out of my mind but it kept slipping back in; Faith was being selfish. I know it's a horrible thing to be calling your own daughter selfish, but it was unfortunately true. She wasn't thinking of me. She wasn't thinking of how much pain I was going through seeing Gale again. All Faith wanted was to be with Sam, no matter what it did to me. I wanted to believe it wasn't true, she had no idea. But, Faith did know. Peeta and I and Haymitch had explained everything about Gale to her, but still she brought him over so we could be "friends" and she could go out with Sam.

I leaned my head on Peeta's shoulder, calming myself and my worried mind. My eyes were heavy and I kept yawning, but sleep wouldn't come to me. So, I closed my eyes and listened to Peeta's comforting breathing. I was almost asleep when a noise came from my window. I ignored it at first, figuring it was just the wind. But the noise started again. It was quiet but sounded much louder in the dead silence of the night. I sat up. Outside my window I could see a moonlit silhouette. At first I thought I was seeing things. I rubbed my eyes and figured I was dreaming but the figure was still there. It kept scratching to get the window open. I started to feel fear creeping up on me. Who would be trying to break into my house this late? I decided to hide under the covers. I didn't want to wake Peeta. I was about to burry my head in a pillow when the window opened slightly.

I held my breath as the silhouette stepped softly onto the carpeted floor of the bedroom. From the dim moonlight, I was finally able to see who the stranger was. It was definitely a woman. She was scary skinny and a glint of blonde hair shown in the darkness on her head. She was dressed in black, with leather boots coming up to her knees. I saw a knife glittering in her hand. She surveyed the room for a moment then walked over to Peeta's side of the bead.

I found my courage and spoke in a horse whisper. "Who are you?"

Her eyes shot up and immediately she held her knife over Peeta's sleeping body. "Hello Katniss,"

I recognized her voice immediately. It sounded colder now and evil. It had lost all of its pretend cheeriness. What scared me the most was her voice sounded similar to someone back in the rebellion. A person who would always haunt my memory. I gave a small yelp when she snarled out my name the way President Snow used to do. I looked up and started straight into the eyes of Bianca Hawthorne.

"Bianca?" I shook with fear. "When Peeta wakes up he'll deal with you." I opened my mouth and was about to scream when Bianca hit my shoulder with the handle on her knife.

"Don't you dare," she snarled. "See this knife I'm holding over your dear husband? If you scream he'll be dead before he can do anything."

I fearfully held my throbbing shoulder. Why would she kill Peeta? "Why would you do that?" My voice shook. "I-I hate Gale."

"Oh please," she cackled. "I don't care about what you and Gale had in the past," she leaned in close to my face. "Darling Katniss."

I shuddered. She sounded exactly like Snow when she said my name. The worst part was, her breath had the same small, roses and blood mixed together into a vile scent. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" she almost screamed but thought better of it and steadied her voice."You killed someone very dear to me back in the rebellion."

Dread dropped into my stomach. I hoped with all my heart what she was saying wasn't true. I tried to keep my voice level. "Who d-did I kill?"

"You know!" She spat. "You aren't that dumb! I know your tricks Katniss Everdeen!" She took something from her pocket. "But here, maybe this will give you a clue."

She threw something at me and I caught it. It felt cold and hard in my hands. It didn't feel anything like a rose. But it looked like a rose. A snow white rose. Its strong stench of blood invaded my nose. Blood and rose. "Snow." The hated name coldly fell from my lips.

"Yes," Bianca gave a devious smile. "Corilanus Snow, my dear older brother."

I started at her, horrorstruck. Sure, I had met Bianca thinking there was something fake about her, but I figured that was simply because she was "one of those women". I never liked her but that was just because Gale had married her. And of all people her. But this; I didn't ever, I wouldn't ever, expect her to be Snow's little sister.

Seeing my face, she seemed to figure it was a good time to continue. Her knife was still poised above Peeta, ready to strike at any moment. "I always looked up to my big brother. He was smart and kind and everyone loved him. I had always watched the Hunger Games with him when we were little and he always told me how he wanted to be a part of them one day." She gave a sad smile at the memory. "We both grew up in the Capitol, so we would never be able to be in the games. We never knew our parents. They were drug addicts and had gone to jail numerous amounts. My grandma took care of us. She loved roses. One day she died and we planted roses all around her grave. Corilanus was only eighteen and I was just a young thirteen year old."

I looked at her feeling no sympathy. She could go on with sob stories all she wanted but I wasn't falling for them. Snow was a horrible man and he could never take back all the things he once did.

"He became different then. He was ad and depressed. He suddenly became angry about the way our parents had treated us. He wanted revenge for every little thing. But he was smart and very popular among the Capitol. He took care of me while attending college and when I was twenty-five he became president. I was ever so proud of him. He was hungry for power and changed the Capitol into a stronger, stricter and better ruling place. He was a huge fan of the Hunger Games and searched all over for good game makers. Every year the games became better and better." She smiled.

"But he was a horrible man," I snapped. "He poisoned people and-"

"Shut up!" Bianca slapped a small scratch across my cheek with her long, claw-like fingernails. "I will listen to no such lies. He killed those that needed it. Of course, there were the few times he drank the poison, but he was ok. He simply grew bloody sores in his mouth. But, my dear, that was what the roses were for. They masked the scent of blood."Bianca twirled a rose between her fingers admiringly. "He always grew the prettiest roses."

I crushed the rose that still lay in my palm. I felt the petals crumple and fall from the flower. I snapped the stem and an aroma of blood and rose floated around me. It would take a lot of incents to make the smell go away.

She studied me for a moment then continued. "But you," she snarled. "You made a fool of the Capitol at the 74th Hunger Games. You and Peeta were both going to die. You started a rebellion! My brother was furious! How dare you ever defy the Capitol!"

"We needed a rebellion! Snow was a horrible President!" Bianca drew her knife in closer to Peeta's chest.

"One more word from you and he'll be gone."

I kept my mouth shut, my eyes filled with fear.

"Then the 75th Hunger Games came along. You worked with an organization to go against the Capitol! You ruined the 75th Hunger games! The biggest event of the Hunger Games in 15 years! So, my brother captured your loved one. You worked with the rebellion and destroyed the Capitol. Then, you rescued Peeta. You trapped Snow and sent him to die!"

I looked up and saw her eyes glinting slits of anger. She didn't look like the Barbie doll wife of Gale, she looked like a demon.

"You let my brother die and you didn't do anything about it!" Bianca screeched.

"He deserved it!" I shouted.

Bianca, having forgotten all about Peeta lunged at me with her knife and screamed. "I'm going to kill you, just light you did to my brother!"

I saw Peeta out of the corner of my eye as Snow's sister hurled herself at me. He was awake. He instantly saw what was going on. When the glinting knife was about to strike down on my chest, it disappeared along with Bianca. I looked up shakily to see Peeta wrestling with her. Her knife was far from her hand; it had flown close to my closet door.

"Get away!" Bianca clawed at Peeta, making his face bloody.

"Katniss, help me!" Peeta shouted.

At first I was too stunned to really do anything. I shook it off and helped Peeta pin Bianca to the floor.

"Bianca!" Peeta finally realized who he had exactly pinned down. "What are you doing?"

In return, she spat in his face, but he held his grip. I gave him a look, telling him everything would be explained later. "We just have to get her far away from here!" I cried.

"Get something to knock her out," Peeta commanded.

I raced over to the knife lying on the floor. I picked it up hurriedly. Peeta was strong but I could see he was having trouble holding Bianca down. I raised the knife hilt and brought it down with a sickening crack on her head. She immediately went limp and was out cold. Peeta was breathing hard. I collapsed on the floor next to him. I was covered in a cold sweat and shaking.

"Peeta," I looked at him. "Bianca is President Snow's sister.

He looked stunned for a moment. "I would never have guessed," he murmured.

I started to explain everything that had happened when he quieted me.

"Katniss, please explain later. Bianca is knocked out now but she could wake up any moment. We should bring her to Haymitch's then figure out what to do with her from there."

"Why Haymitch's?" I asked. "She could always wake up there too."

"Yeah but he has the room filled with sleeping gas." Peeta explained.

"What…?" I gave him a questioning look. "Haymitch has a sleeping gas room in his house?"

Peeta nodded sheepishly. "Heh, I guess we never told you…"

I gave him a glare, "No you didn't."

"Katniss," he reminded. "This is no time for an argument. If Bianca wakes up we're in trouble."

I was about to argue when I thought better of it. He was right. Bianca was our major concern right now. "Okay, let's go. I can explain everything on the way to Haymitch's house."

"Sounds good."

"Wait," I picked up Bianca's knife and hit cracked it once again on her head for good measures. "Let's go."

Peeta picked Bianca up by her feet and I grabbed her arms. I gave Peeta the knife to put in his pocket; I didn't want anything to do with it. It probably looked a little strange if you were walking out on the streets: two people carrying a limp body downtown in the middle of the night. But, no one stopped us and I just couldn't wait to get Bianca's body as far away from me as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Shocking. Did anyone guess that already? What did you think? I'd love thoughts... like I said reviews and comments make my day. Also I want to know if you think Sam and Faith should end up being together or not and I'll see what my slightly devious mind throws together. PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I FINALLY updated! sorry for the wait. I was really busy with horse shows and play practice and final exams for school and, well you get it I was busy. But here is chapter 8 (my lucky #!) Hopefull once summer starts I won't be as busy. Well, maybe anyway. So I won't keep you from waiting any longer! Oh and eep! I'm up to 51 reviews! R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Katniss's POV

After Peeta and I half dragged-half carried Bianca down the street, we reached Haymitch's house. I let go of Bianca completely and leaned against the side of Haymitch's house, panting. For a scarily skinny woman she was heavy. Peeta, seeming pretty tired himself dragged Bianca through Haymitch's front door.

"Haymitch!" I called.

"Yes, sweetheart?"He responded.

I took the response as a good thing, he wasn't passed out. We found him lying on the couch in his living room, flipped through TV channels. I was surprised his TV even worked. He usually forgot to pay his cable bill. He saw us carrying Bianca's body and watched as we dropped it on the floor. He went back to watching TV although there was nothing unusual about it.

"Um, Haymitch?" I asked. "Can we talk to you?"

He glanced at Bianca's body. "Who's the stranger?"

"Gale's wife," replied Peeta.

"Oh," he flipped off the television. "Having trouble sleeping?"

I gave him an odd look. Why was he acting so calm? Gale's wife was lying motionless in the middle of his floor and he thought Peeta and I were having trouble sleeping! "No,"

Peeta didn't seem annoyed at Haymitch's obliviousness. "Gale's wife tried to kill Katniss."

"Interesting," Haymitch took a quick sip from a glass of whiskey lying next to him. "Was she jealous of Gale?"

"No!" I answered hotly. "I made it clear to her today that I didn't want anything to do with Gale."

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright, sweetheart, what did Faith do now?"

"She invited Gale and his family over to our house." I answered quietly.

Haymitch let out a small laugh. "Only Faith would stir up trouble like that."

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't funny."

Haymitch, seeing I was mad, tried to look more serious. "Right, she shouldn't have done that."

"She should know better," Peeta said steadily.

"But that's not the point," I was getting impatient. "Bianca, Gale's wife, tried to attack me! She was threatening to kill Peeta!"

"Hmmm," Haymitch stared off. "I still think this is hysterical. Ah, the things women do for the men they want."

"But Bianca wasn't trying to kill Katniss because of Gale," Peeta corrected.

"Then why did she want to kill Katniss?" Haymitch asked nonchalantly.

I was getting impatient. The conversation was just running in circles. "Bianca is President Snow's younger sister!" I finally cried.

Haymitch chocked on his whiskey and sent a spit take across the room. Besides that, he was in all seriousness. "WHAT?"

"Bianca was trying to murder me in revenge for her brother," I grabbed Peeta's hand. The images of Bianca snarling things at me were still fresh in my mind. This moment would just be part of the rest of the jumble of frequent nightmares I got.

Haymitch, having completely forgotten about his whiskey, jumped up from the couch. "This is not good," He muttered to himself. "Peeta," he eyed Bianca suspiciously. "Let's bring her into my basement. You know where the room is with the sleep gas."

I was too tired and too scared that Bianca was going to wake up to argue about them not telling me about the secret room. I stayed close to Peeta and he helped Haymitch hoist Bianca and carry her downstairs. We were almost to the bottom of the basement stairs when her body started to stuff. Her finger were groggily moving and I could see her eyes fluttering open and closed as she came back into conciseness. I froze, staring at her. Any moment she would be awake and I had no idea what she had up her sleeve. Being Snow's sister, I was sure she had a backup plan.

"H-haymitch," I stuttered. "She's waking up!"

He glanced at her. "Eh, it'll take her a while to actually come to." He dropped her on the cement floor and walked over to a big metal door that was vaulted shut on a far wall. "Peeta, Katniss, come here."

I gave Bianca a hasty glance. "C'mon," Peeta put his arm around me. "It'll be okay."

I reluctantly followed. Haymitch was pulling out three face masks with goggles from a metal trunk. "Alright," he handed one to me. "Put these on. I don't want either of you breathing in this sleep stuff. If you do you'll be knocked out cold for at least six hours."

I was about to put on the black mask when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned around just in time to see Bianca standing up. There was a deadly throwing knife sparkling wickedly in her gloved hand. I was frozen to the spot with fear. Peeta and Haymitch hadn't noticed. Quiet as a cat, Snow's sister sneaked toward us. I wanted to scream. I wanted to say something. But I couldn't. I was afraid that at any movement, any sound that knife would hurdle straight out of her hand. Say something! I thought. You idiot! If you don't say anything we're all going to die. Finally, I willed myself to make a sound. Boy did I scream.

Peeta whirled around and pulled me down with him just in time. Bianca's knife whizzed past the target of my head. At first, I had a flicker of happiness when I thought no one was hurt. That's when I heard a thud as someone's body hit the floor. That's when I realized Haymitch had been standing behind me. I turned around, and to my horror, saw the knife glinting in Haymitch's left shoulder. He was lying on the floor in agony, warm scarlet blood oozing onto the hard floor.

"Haymitch!" I cried. Peeta saw him too, but he also noticed Bianca running toward us.

"Katniss," He whispered hurriedly to me. "Don't move. Watch Haymitch. Be right back."

He left and I was by myself. I could feel the adrenaline washing to my head. It was like I was back in the Hunger Games. That same feeling of fear mixed with anticipation. Bianca was just someone like Foxface or one of the Careers. She wanted to kill me. She wanted to win. I had to defend myself. Peeta was nowhere in sight. I looked around for a possible weapon. I couldn't pull the knife out of Haymitch's shoulder, for fear of hurting him anymore. I scanned the rest of my surrounding. There really was nothing except in a corner near me. A small table with a big dusty old vase perched on top of it. I had to get to the vase. I just had to find a way to maneuver around Bianca.

I couldn't leave Haymitch. But when I thought about it, I knew it wasn't Haymitch that she wanted to die. It was me. She probably would leave Haymitch where he was. It was a risk I had to take. Bianca had stopped coming toward me, I didn't know why though; there wasn't enough time to really see what she was doing. Time seemed to slow down as I raced toward the vase. It seemed like eternity until I would reach it. Any second I was sure one of Bianca's knife would come flying toward me. I could've sworn I smelt the smell of roses and blood drifting after me. Finally, I reached the vase. There was a name carved into it but I didn't have time to read it.

I picked it up and saw Peeta fighting with Bianca in the middle of the basement floor. He was wildly dodging punches and kicks being thrown at him, but no knives. Maybe she was out of them. But, I wasn't going to consider this. I just had to throw the vase and hope one clean blow would knock her out. She was moving around too fast. I just had to hope Peeta would move away in time and she wouldn't. Maybe I could just distract her with it then Peeta could give her a good punch in the head. Clearly, I had spent too long thinking about it. Bianca took a big blow to Peeta's chest and he stumbled back, gasping for air. This made me angry. She had already hurt Haymitch and Peeta would not be next. Flames of anger burning in my fists, I chucked the vase straight at Bianca's head.

There was a sickening crash as the vase shattered on her skull. She fell to the floor once again. Peeta, having cleared his head, rushed over to me and embraced me in his arms. I stood their shaking. "You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "We should check on Haymitch."

"Probably," Peeta lead me over to Haymitch's motionless body.

He was pale. The blood was clotting at his shoulder but there was still a good amount of it coming out. Peeta gently took the knife from his shoulder. He shuffled through the metal trunk holding the smoke masks. Peeta found an old cloth. He ripped it up and wrapped it around Haymitch's wounded shoulder.

"Um, Peeta," I pointed at Bianca. "What about her?"

"You watch Haymitch."

I covered Haymitch with the mask then my own face. Peeta slipped his on and dragged Bianca over to the big metal door. I watched as he typed in a password (probably one I didn't know) into a little touch screen pad mounted on the wall. The big door swung open and a cloud of yellowish gas leaked out. Peeta pushed Bianca into the room and secured the door. It made a clicking sound and bolted completely shut again.

"Alright, you can take off your mask." He took his off and whipped sweat from his forehead. "Katniss, do you think you could help carry Haymitch upstairs. Maybe he should come to our house?"

I nodded. "I-is he alright?"

Peeta looked at Haymitch with concern. "I think so. He didn't seem to lose… well… not too much blood. He's breathing alright."

I trusted Peeta and we gently carried Haymitch out of his house. For the second time that night, we carried a limp body through the streets of District Twelve.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? What'll happen to Haymitch? Will Bianca escape? Hahahaha I love writing cliffhangers! Sorry to those that don't like them. Oh and the vase idea was from Gone with the Wind. I'm reading it for school right now and Scarlett throws a vase at this guy... it's a good book! Read it if you get the chance or you can just see the movie :P (it's a six hour movie by the way. 959 page book). So yeah. Until we meet again... PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiyas people! Before you read, just a quick message from our sponsors (lol we have no sponsors but it fit):**

**visit Google! It's a really cool guitar thing and it makes strummy noises when you drag your mouse over it! So awesome! My English teacher was obsessing over it today in class. (ya she's like that)**

**Please not that I don't own Google or have any rights to it (sob. I wish I did. Then I'd be a famous rich guy! Wait, but does anyone even know the guy that started Google?). **

**Ok so enough about a search engine... **

**Lights camera action CHAPTER NINE! (alright, again, lights camera action just seemed like it would fit in there.)**

**Ya know, just screw this little beginning blurb thing that in no way has a any relations to the story. Just R&R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Faith's POV

I yawned and climbed out of bed. Another cloudy day. I was walking toward the door when I tripped over my brother's old baseball bat. We each had one. My dad always said it could be used for a weapon. He still seems to think the Hunger Games can pop up anywhere. I tried to remember why I had taken it out of my closet. Oh yeah, I had heard noises late in the night. They had sounded like some banging and muffled shouts, but then they had stopped. So, I had fallen back asleep.

I could hear voices coming from the living room; my parent's voices and Jack humming an old tune to himself. And who else's voice was that? I listened carefully.

"Peeta, can I have summore wine?..."

I had no doubt it was Haymitch. Who else would want wine to wash down their breakfast? But, why was he here? I headed downstairs. He was sprawled out on top of our couch. My parents were busily tending to a wound on his shoulder. From where I could see, the old bandages looked scarlet with crusty blood. Maybe he had fallen or something. I remembered when my mother showed me the video of her reaping. Haymitch had taken a pretty bad head-dive off the stage; I wouldn't be surprised if something similar had happened to him last night. That would explain the banging.

"Good morning," I gave a sleepy smile.

"Faith!" Jack ran up and started to jabber on about some new toy he had built.

"Look, look! There're wheels here and…"He kept talking but I zoned away from him.

I turned toward my mother. She looked terrible! Her eyes were bloodshot and her face had dabs of sweat around it. She had that wild look in her eyes. Fear mixed with something that I could never quite put my finger on. She looked exactly as she had the day before when Gale showed up at our front door. "Why is Haymitch here?"

"I'll explain later," She rushed me away. "Um, go make breakfast."

"But,"

My dad stood up and looked me straight in the eyes. He didn't look any better than my mom. "Please,"

I sighed and nodded. "Haymitch, are you okay?"

There was excitement hidden in his face; a characteristic that hadn't been shown in a long time. "Fine, fine," he wildly waved his hand.

My mother turned to her husband. "Why, Peeta, did you have to give him liquor?"

"He was in pain! Now that he's so drunk he won't notice his shoulder while we bandage it."

"How did he get hurt…?" My mom glared at me. "Alright, fine, I'll make breakfast. C'mon, Jack." He eagerly followed me.

"Faith, look here," He shoved his toy in my face. "See that little sticker right there?"

"Jack, why don't you go bake some bread or something?" His toy was forgotten.

"All by myself?"

"Yup, you're getting really good at it." He ran off toward the counter and forgot about everything else. Now was my chance. I quietly slipped back into the living room and sat in a leather chair next to the couch. "So, Mom…"

She jumped and whipped her head around, her eyes like a deer in headlights. "Oh Faith, it's just you." She relaxed.

"Mom, are you ok?" I was concerned. She never got like this. Well, not anymore anyway. She used to have terrible nightmares and for the rest of the day she would be all jumpy and constantly need Peeta. Why was she suddenly having nightmares again? Oh my god! Did I cause them by bringing Gale back?

"I'm just," she shakily sighed and leaned on my dad's shoulder. "I…I'm just…tired," She casted her eyes at the floor.

I've learned after years of experience, that my mother is a terrible liar. "Please tell me what happened! Jack's busy in the kitchen! What did Haymitch get really wasted or something?"

"Sure," she still didn't look at me.

My dad put his arm around her. "She might as well know. Maybe she'll realize how bad the whole Gale thing really is."

Gale! So it was Gale! That was what the problem was. But how did Haymitch become evolved? Maybe Gale tried to kill him! I knew the only way to get my parents to tell me the whole truth was to act like an adult. I put on my serious face. "If… if you tell me about what happened. I…I won't bother about Sam anymore…"

Katniss's POV

She wanted to know about what happened that night. She needed to know. I wanted her to know. I just didn't know if I had the strength or courage to recap last night. I leaned deeper into Peeta, letting his warmth comfort me. How was I ever going to tell her?  
>"Alright Faith," he said sternly. "But you must take this seriously."<p>

She nodded quietly. "I just want to know what's going on."

Peeta glanced into the kitchen. "Jack can't hear?"

"I don't think so," I replied weakly.

"Remember President Snow?" Peeta asked calmly.

Faith's eyes grew wide. She knew how horrible he was. "Yeah,"

"Well, you know Bianca?" Peeta paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what was on my mind.

Flashes of Bianca's knife came into my mind. Then the vulgar smell of the rose.

"Bianca's Snow's sister," Peeta finally let out.

The room was silent. Faith looked so shocked. Her eyes were perplexed and angered and scared. "What…?"

Haymitch spoke up drunkenly. "Yeah that little… little… little," He paused considering the right word to use. "That little devil of a wife is Snow's sister." He rolled his eyes over to stare at Faith. "She cut me. She put this gash here." He clumsily pointed to his shoulder.

I shushed him. "Haymitch, please. Let us explain things to her."

He gave a laugh. "She needs to know."

"And we're telling her." He quieted but it was because he passed out. I glared at Peeta. Why did he let Haymitch drink so much? I had tried it once and it did horrible things to my mind. I couldn't even imagine what it was like for him.

Faith started to put the puzzle together. "That means Bianca is like ten or twenty years older than Gale! Oh my god! And wait… Sam is Snow's nephew!"

I hid my head in Peeta's arm. The situation seemed so much worse when Faith mentioned the other factors of the whole thing. I let out a groan of discuss. Gale was married to a 50 year old and had a kid with her. Wait until he found out. I let out another sigh. What were we suppose to tell Gale?

Peeta, seeming to read my thoughts, sat down and put his head in his hands. "Oh God, Katniss. What are we ever going to tell Gale?"

I shivered at all the things that could go wrong and sat on his lap. "I have no idea," I whispered faintly.

Faith butted in. "I can go talk to Sam…"

"No young lady!" Peeta raised his voice. He never did so I knew he was mad. "Remember the last time you went to talk to Sam? That made matters worse."

Faith put her head down. She genuinely looked upset. For a moment my heart gave a cry to her. She must be so sad. She was young and so naïve. She never thought things through and this time the outcome wasn't positive. She brought the terrible past back to the present. The Hunger Game ages were coming back to Peeta and I.

Faith, having reached defeat, slumped down in her chair. "Ok," she quietly whimpered.

"I'll go and tell Gale," Peeta stood up bravely.

He exchanged a look with me and I nodded. Peeta was best at convincing people of anything. He never got hot-headed and stayed calm when trying to argue with someone. Maybe Gale and him didn't get along, but I was sure gale would be civilized about the whole thing when he realized what a monster his wife really was.

"Do you want to come?" Peeta asked gently.

I shook my head like a frightened child and grabbed his hand. "Please, no,"

He gave an understanding smile. "Yeah I figured."

"Gale's gonna be pissed," Haymitch had been listening to our conversation and was propping his head up with his good arm. "His wife's old. She only looks… attractive and... young from the Capitol's fancy plastic surgery." He gave a small chuckle. "What I'd give to see his face…"

"Haymitch, you need to stay and rest," I reminded him.

"Of course, sweetheart," He laughed. There was still a strong amount of alcohol in him. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have a small glass of whiskey, would you?"

"No!" I scolded him. "Your drinking isn't helping."

"Right right," He flinched with pain and rubbed his shoulder. "Ugh. I'll send Snow's sister to the grave as soon as I can get my hands on her…" He went off mumbling about needed a drink and wringing Bianca's neck and other things that only he could ever come up with.

I turned to Peeta. "You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course," He smiled and kissed me on the lips. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Why?" I put my head on his shoulder. "I can take care of myself." Then a sudden thought struck me. My face paled and my stomach dropped.

Peeta noticed my change of mood. "What's wrong?"

"You're, the tracker jacker venom," I was stiff with fear. Peeta hadn't had any flashbacks or small seizure for years. Once we had started our new lives without any bad memories the torture had seemed to be pushed away, just like my nightmares. But now my nightmares were back. The past was back. Gale had brought not only himself, but other past memories back, like Snow; the man that was the cause of almost every one of my nightly scares.

Peeta brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Katniss, I'll be ok. I promise."

A tear slipped from my eye. "Are you sure?"

He gave a small laugh. "You love me. Real or not real?"

I had to give a smile. He used to ask me that all the time. It always brought him back to our house. It always reminded him I was there. "Real."

Faith gave a playful snort of disgust. "Honestly, you two. I'm right here you know. You're not _that _young anymore!"

Haymitch let out a woozy laugh. "Get used to it sweetheart. I had to live with it for years." He had somehow managed to find a small flask of booze. He took a quick sip. "I had to watch them all through the seventy-fourth and seventy-fifth games. They wouldn't stop kissing-"

"Haymitch!" I cried. "Stop it! How can you even make jokes like that now?"

He laughed so hard he rolled off the couch and I cringed as his shoulder hit the hard table. He didn't seem to notice. He just laughed, then coughed, then passed out. I helped Peeta place him back on the couch.

Faith gave him an odd look. "He's so weird. Mom, you need to take all the liquor away from him."

I chuckled. "You bet I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, if you want you can just screw this little ending blurb thing too. <strong>

**Please review, hope you enjoyed it, until next time blah blah blah!**

**p.s. visit google! (sorry I'm strange)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! This is totally off topic but does anyone know anything about Betta fish? I just got ne but it won't eat the food I'm giving it. I've had the Betta for about a week now. He's perfectly active and healthy looking but he just won't eat. Does anyone know if that's normal or not? I'm kinda worried... don't die fishy! So please, any one has an answer to this question post it in a review or PM me. Any advise would be appreciated! Thanks!**

**Also, I'm aiming for 100 reviews and I'm almost there. 74 so far! So that means review review review!XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Peeta's POV

I sighed and look up at the brightly colored Capitol apartments. Here I was. At Gale's doorstep. Coming to tell him we had kidnapped his wife and knocked her out in a volt in Haymitch's basement. Oh what a friendly visit. I had to admit I was scared but I knew I couldn't act scared. When you act confident people aren't so quick to attack you. I knew one way or another Gale would find out. I checked my watch, noon. By now Sam and Gale must know Bianca was gone.

My breath came out in a rush at the hollow knock that came from the door when my knuckles slammed against it. The door swung open.

"Mom!" A younger looking pair of Gale's grey eyes wildly looked at the front stoop, then, seeing it was me, they hardened. "Oh, hello,"

"Sam!" I miserably failed at making myself sound cheerful. "I need to talk to Gale, er, your father."

"Why?" he asked coolly.

"It's about your mother."

His looked softened for just a moment but suspicion quickly drowned it out. "Yeah, she's gone missing."

I nodded. "Yes, and I know where she is."

"Sam?" Gale's voice came somewhere from inside the apartment. "Who's there? Is it Bianca?" he sounded worried. Ha, not for long.

"No, Gale," I called. "It's just me."

"Peeta?" Gale came up to the door. "What is it? After your not-so-welcoming visit into your home I'm surprised you decided to come here."

"Oh, right, sorry about that but," I thought for a moment as the right words quickly arranged themselves in my head. The words always came up. "I know where Bianca is."

Gale's expression didn't change. "I figured you had _something _to do with this."

"Can I please talk to you?" I asked politely.

Sam looked at his dad pleadingly. Thank god for Sam! "Let him in Dad. Maybe he does know where mom is."

Gale hesitated before giving in. "All right but I don't want this to be one of your little tricks. You're daughter already pulled one on us."

I decided not to answer and silently followed them into a little living type room with a small neon blue leather sofa and an electric green arm chair.

"What do you know about my wife?" Gale asked glaringly, he was still standing.

And, for the third time that day, I told someone who Bianca truly was.

…

Gale's jaw was clenched the whole time I talked. I ended and looked at his enraged face. "Liar!"

"Now, Gale, it's the truth, I swear,"

He studied me. "I… ok Peeta, I believe you."

My mouth was agape. For the first time I was lost for words. I didn't think convincing Gale that his wife was a terrible person would be that easy. It figured it would take some shouting and threats and violence but none of that happened. I didn't even have to raise my voice.

"I believe you," Gale whispered.

Sam looked just about as shocked as I was. "What? Dad, you believe mom would try to kill someone? You believe she is related to this, this horrible person named Snow?"

Gale studied his feet, contemplating on what to say. He finally looked up. His eyes were sad and he looked much older. Even older than Bianca was. He looked old and sad but determined. And hidden behind that was love. Just a little bit of it. He took a deep breath and what he said next shocked me the most.

"I knew all along that she was Snow's sister. I've know Snow was Sam's uncle since he was born."

This time words didn't even come rushing to my mind like they usually did. I was stunned. I felt like I was in a dream of some sort. It didn't seem real. Gale knew his wife was at least fifteen years older than him. Gale knew his wife was the sister of Snow. He knew all along Bianca was a strong supporter of her brother's ways. The worst part was, Gale knew this all along and he didn't do anything about it. "You…you," I was trembling. "You knew Bianca would try to kill Katniss. How long have you known this? How long has your wife been planning this?" My voice was filled with hatred. I couldn't believe that for even a second I had ever even pitied Gale for not knowing who his wife was. But now, I felt dirty just looking at him.

"I-I," he struggled for words. "I had no idea that Bianca was going to hurt Katniss. If I knew I would've stopped her."

Now it was my time to call Gale a liar. "How could you not have known! You knew she was Snow's sister. Do you even love Bianca?"

Gale nodded. "Peeta, I do love her. I fell in love with her before I even knew who her brother was. She agrees he did bad things, but did he really deserve to die? Peeta, if you just get to know Bianca she is so nice and sweet. She just loved her brother-"

"That's enough!" I shouted. "You want your freaking wife back? Fine, take her. Just get away from here and don't come back!"

"I'm sorry," Gale truly looked sorry. "I should never have come back here. It was Bianca's idea to visit. I should've realized her intentions."

Sam turned to his father. "Dad, mom betrayed us! No, you both betrayed me! How could you never have told me this? Am I even part of this family? I deserve to know just as much as the rest of you!"

"Sam," Gale turned to his son. "I'm sorry-"

Sam pushed him away. "No. You say sorry all the time. You think sorry makes everything okay?" A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm leaving."

"Sam," Gale reached out for his son but didn't try to stop him as he ran out of the room. I heard the front door shut and I knew Sam was gone.

Gale sat on the floor and out his head in his hands. He cried shakily. But he looked up at me with pure sadness coming from his face. For a short second I felt bad for him. "Bring Bianca back. Don't even try to harm her."

I nodded, all pity for this man forgotten when I remembered he still cared for his wife. I left Gale sitting there. From the front stoop of the apartment Sam was nowhere to be seen. I hoped he would get away. Far away. Start a better life for himself. Find someone besides Faith. Faith and him would never work. I didn't think I would ever be able to stand seeing anyone from the Hawthorne family again.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. I quietly retrieved Bianca. She would be asleep for quite a while but at least she would be with her beloved husband. Gale didn't even thank me for her. He simply took her in his arms and slammed the door in my face. I was glad when I finally got home. I needed Katniss. Katniss cried when she found out Gale knew, and Haymitch, still consuming alcohol, used a whole mouthful of interesting words that I wouldn't want Jack to hear. The rest of the day was quiet and all of us just hoped that Gale would leave and move far away. Maybe never come back.

Faith cried a little because her wonderful Sam was gone. I got sick of her wining and told her to shut up. I loved Faith but she never seemed to think of others. She always thought everything would work out okay. She just didn't understand how life really was. Jack knew we were all upset and he knew enough about Snow to know Bianca was not a good person. So, he spent the evening drawing pictures of Bianca with snake hair and warts and Bianca falling into a lava pit or crashing a hover crash. Haymitch got a good laugh from the drawings but Katniss and I were only reminded of Bianca more. The pictures made me wish Snow's sister really would explode.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay so I'm looking fro Betta fish advise and 100 reviews! Who can provide both? I guess I'll have to see! Also, I want to know you guyses opinions on Sam. Should he stay with Faith or should... well... something happen to him? I have a couple deviously epic ideas for Sam...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Bojour amigos! (lol see what i did there? I mixed French and Spanish to create um... give me a moment... Frenish!)**

**So here's the next chapter! thx for all the opinions on Sam, I have a couple thoughts...**

**Chapter 11 is a kinda short 'cause it's mostly just a little part that is needed before the next set of epic events.**

**R&R! And remember... I'm aiming for at least 100 reviews so get me there! kk thx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Faith's POV

Days and weeks had passed. Days and weeks. Gale had left with Bianca, far away from District Twelve. Hiding somewhere in District Two. My mom and dad only spoke in whispers. Even Jack was quiet. He was never quiet. He knew something was wrong. My dad rarely smiled. He sometimes would but it would be a sad, far off smile. He spent most of his time with my mom, baking bread and decorating cookies and cakes with eerie colors and shapes. Sometimes he would be jolted back in time, back to when he was a prisoner in the Capitol. He would grip a chair or lie on the floor, shaking. It was scary. But he only stayed like that for about thirty seconds or so, and then it was over.

I was mostly worried for my mom. Her face was a ghostly white and she always looked sad and scared. My mom had always been independent and confident. Now she was like a withered flame. Just a little ash left. She cried a lot. Most of the things I asked her made her upset. I would ask her if I could try to find where Sam went, or tell the cops about Bianca. She would sadly shake her head and tell me to shut up and visit Annie or Haymitch.

Haymitch wasn't sad about the situation, just angry. Whenever I asked him about Bianca or Gale he would smash a beer bottle against a wall, sometimes against his head, and murmur something about a little bitch and a liar and that someone should just die. I found it funny at first but then I remembered I had to pick up all the broken glass pieces. I decided to stop mentioning any of the Hawthorns' to Haymitch to avoid cleaning anything up. I mostly just bought him more whiskey or cleaned up his pig sty of a house.

I hung out at Oliver's house the most. Annie was over at my house everyday helping out my mother and Peeta. She was also a bit shaken by the whole thing but not as much. Oliver didn't care what I told him or about any of the Bianca problems. He just listened to my thoughts and gave me words of comfort. He was fun to hang out with too. Whenever I was around I always noticed his face kinda glowed in a continuing happiness and his eyes seemed to light up. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. They were light and big and I sometimes counted all the shades of blue hidden in them when I talked to him. I had never really noticed his freckles before either; they dusted across the top of his cheeks and matched the shade of his shaggy dark brown hair that framed his face.

"Oliver?" I asked him. It was a warm sunny day and we were sitting in the meadow my parents always took me to when I was little.

"Yeah," he was busily sketching a picture. He always drew little comic pictures of people or things. He always loved to make people laugh and he did that through his pictures.

"You know Sam? He ran away?"

Oliver down casted his eyes and pretended to study his drawing. "Oh, yes you've told me about him,"

I took a deep breath and let out the idea that had been lingering in my mind for weeks. "If I ran away to find Sam, would you help me find him?"

Oliver dropped his pen and looked at me for a long time. His eyes weren't as glowy as they usually were. I figured it was just the sun playing with my vision. He finally answered. "Would it make you happy?"

I almost laughed. Sometimes Oliver asked the strangest questions. "Of course it would make me happy! I _love_ Sam. If I found him we could finally be together!"

"Oh," Oliver looked at me one more time. Then he glanced away. "Okay if it'll make you happy I'll help."

I clapped my hands. "Awesome!"

He gave a small laugh. "Won't your parents be worried when you don't come home one day?"

"Oh please," I shrugged. "Everyone, even you, worry too much. I'm so much trouble to them anyway they'll be alright with me being away for, oh, maybe a few days."

Oliver shrugged. "M'kay, let's go for it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure. Finding Sam would make you happy and I want you to be happy."

"Okay!" I was excited and raced different plans through my head.

I watched as Oliver drew another picture with inspiration from the running away idea. He was drawing a cartoon of himself. He incorporated himself in most of his pictures. I thought it was kinda cute: the way he represented himself in a comic because I could so totally see the comic guy as Oliver. He always drew big eyes and a little face frame of hair and freckles across his nose. A big hobo bag and stick was falling on him. He looked short. Well, in real life Oliver was a little short, but not _that_ short. I had to laugh. The picture was funny.

Oliver looked up at me, beaming. He never said so, but I knew he always loved it when people laughed at his jokes or smiled at his pictures. "Isn't it funny?" he asked.

"Yeah," I gave a sideways smile.

"Cool," He placed down his black pen. "So, what are the plans for finding Sam?"

"Um," I put my head in my hands. "Pack as much food as you can tonight and anything you think you'll need to survive.

"So, like, I should bring my toaster?"

"No!" I laughed. "Why would you need your toaster?"

He shrugged. "I always eat toast in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Oliver. You know what I mean."

"Right, I'm just joshin' ya."

I sighed. Sometimes his whole "funny thing" could get annoying; especially when I was trying to be serious about something.

"Anything else I need to know?"

I shook my head. "That's it. I'll meet you… here… tomorrow morning at um, how 'bout six?"

"I'll be sleeping."

"C'mon stop fooling around, this is serious! We _have _to find Sam!"

"Fine, fine," he folded up his sketch pad and stood up. "I should get going. See you at six." He jumped over the small fence and was gone.

I sighed, planning out my escape. I could jump out my window, it wasn't that high up. I'd need bread, definitely. And extra clothes and a jacket. Maybe medicine or something too because I had no idea what state Sam would be in when I found him. I stared up at the sky. I would find Sam and everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, kinda short but whatev.<strong>

**Another questions for you peoples to answers: Which pairing do you like better?**

**Sam and Faith _or _Oliver and Faith...**

** or Sam and Oliver, lol just kidding! XP**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll! first I have some good news that is totally unrelated to the story but whatever. MY fish finally ate! Yayyy XD. Also, at the end of the school year my English teacher put a little book together of poems that my class wrote. I posted the poems on FictionPress so I'd love for you to check them out! I'll put a link at the bottom of this page or you can find a link on my profile. please read the poems if you can, it would be awesome to hear your thoughts!:)**

**Now on the the story! Thanks everyone for the 98 reviews! Just 2 more to go! My 100th reviewer will get a special shoutout! Okay thx XD**

**Go on and read**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Faith's POV

I had my old canvas school bag slung over my shoulder and I was wearing my mom's old hunting jacket. My boots splashed through the small rain puddles on the pavement as I trudged toward the meadow. Six a.m. was far too early for me but I knew it was the only time I would be able to get out without being spotted. Figures it has to be raining, I thought. If it wasn't so wet it might not be as bad. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I turned around, ready to run or fight.

"Faith, it's just me."

At the sound of Oliver's voice I relaxed. "Don't scare me like that!" I hissed. "If you had made me scream the whole of District Twelve would have woken up!"

"Sorry," Oliver shrugged. "So whadid you bring?"

I unlatched my bag and pulled it in front of me. "Let's see… a knife, extra clothes, some pain medicine, bandages, money, trail mix, oh and those cheese buns my dad always makes. I know they're your favorite. I think Sam really likes them too."

"Cool," He looked at my mom's old hunting jacket. "Isn't that your mom's?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Um, doesn't she really like it? Like, it comforts her?"

"Yes, and…?"

"She's kinda in a time of need. Don't you think she'll be upset it's gone?"

I thought for a moment. My mom did love this jacket. Crap, she'd kill me if she found out I took it."Ohhhh yeah. I probably should've thought of that… but… she has my dad. He should be enough comfort."

Oliver laughed. "Wow, Faith. You don't even try to be funny but you are!"

I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Shut up. What did you bring?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much the same stuff as you."

"Alright," I let out a long sigh. "Let's get going. The faster we start, the faster we'll find Sam."

"But what district would he be in?"

I glared at Oliver for his obliviousness. "Well obviously District Twelve! He ran away from his parents but not from me! He _loves_ me so obviously he'd want to stay near to where I am."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Whatever you think."

I decided we should probably head for the woods. If I was hiding someplace, the woods would be my first option. They were big and wild and easy to hide in with lots of animals and plants. My mom always told me stories of how she would hunt in the woods when she was my age. I thought it was pretty impressive of how she could hunt all by herself. The rain started to fall harder and I pulled my mom's jacket over my head. Oh great, I thought. Rain is just what we need now. I could see the woods up ahead through the dripping water.

"We're almost there!" I turned to Oliver. "C'mon!"

He slowly followed without an answer. He was being awfully quiet but I brushed it aside. I started to sprint toward the woods, partly because Sam could be there and partly because I wanted to get away from the rain. Oliver was still all the way behind me.

"Oliver," I shouted. "Hurry up!"

**. . .**

Oliver and I had been traveling around the woods all day. We were tired, hungry, cold and worst of all, soaked to the bone. We had seen no sign of Sam. Not even a footprint in all the mud. I had no idea how far from the meadow we were but I knew we probably weren't even as close as two miles.

"Oliver," I sighed. "This is hopeless."

"Maybe we should stop for the night," he suggested. "I brought a tent. Maybe we could set it up somewhere under a tree or something."

Thank god for Oliver. I wasn't up for sleeping in wet leaves. "Okay," I tiredly flopped myself down on a rock and put my head in my hands.

Oliver turned to me. "Oh, yep, I wasn't going to have you help me. I can do all the work myself."

There was so much sarcasm in his voice I couldn't even pretend not to notice. Oh Oliver, why do you have to be so difficult? I thought. I reluctantly got up and glumly helped with the flimsy material.

When we were done we both stepped back to stare at our masterpiece. I had to admit it looked pretty safe and cozy. "Good we're done," I gave a halfhearted smile and stepped inside. Whoa, it was huge on the inside. I was pretty sure you could fit at least two couches in it, maybe a refrigerator. "Oh my god, Oliver!" I shouted. "This is HUGE!"

"Yep," He laughed. "Believe it or not, my mom used to bring me camping a lot when I was little."

"Cool," I was only half listening. I had already grabbed one of the two sleeping bags lying on the ground and I was setting out the rest of my stuff. My mom's hunting jacket was rolled into a ball for a comfy pillow. I grabbed a flashlight sitting in a corner and clicked it on. It was late and getting dark. I pulled out two cheese buns and handed one to Oliver as he came in.

"Thanks," he ripped off a big piece with his mouth and started chewing. "I'm starving."

I absent-mindedly nibbled on mine and stared out the front flap of the tent. The rain had stopped and the moon was out, making the wet droplets shine on the trees. I couldn't stop worrying about Sam. Why didn't we find him? Was he alright? I figured maybe tomorrow we would find him. It would be less foggy and less rainy tomorrow.

"Do you think we'll find Sam?" I thought aloud.

He studied his bread before answering, "Yeah,"

"No," I glanced at him. "Don't just say yes to make me hopeful. I want your honest opinion."

"I dunno," He shrugged. We both sat there in silence for a moment, thinking. "Do you really think you love Sam?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course," I answered instantly.

"No, I mean like, do you _know _you love Sam, or do you only think you do?"

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "It's the same thing. Thinking is knowing."

"I guess," He started to scribble on a sketch pad he had brought along. "But you barely know him-"

"Oliver!" I snapped. "Would you stop?"

"Sorry," He mumbled. He buried his head in his picture and was silent. I hated it when he was silent. It made me feel alone.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry. You just wouldn't drop the whole love thing…"

Oliver looked up sharply. "I don't think you love Sam! Maybe it's just because I don't want you to freaking love him! But apparently I don't have to care 'cause it's not like you have feelings for me, only Sam!"

There was an awkward silence that followed. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Oliver was _jealous _of Sam! And he basically admitted he cared for me! Maybe I did think of him as more than a friend. Should I tell him? "Oliver," I started.

"Just forget it," and he ran out of the tent. Damn, why did I have to speak? That was the second boy that had run away because of something I had caused. Ugh Faith, I thought. Why do you always have to make a bigger mess of things? A tear rolled down my cheek. Now I was all alone in the woods. I had to look for two people now, Sam and Oliver.

That's when I noticed Oliver had left his sketchpad. I leaned over to look at what he had been drawing. It was a little cartoon of me and Oliver. We were roasting marshmallows over a campfire. The funny part was that Oliver's marshmallow was on fire and his little cartoon was running around trying to blow out the flames. I was just sitting on a log and laughing. A tear rolled down my cheek. Oliver had never drawn a cartoon of me before. He said he wasn't good at drawing girls. Sometimes he would finally agree to my pleading and draw a funny little messed up stick figure of me, but he didn't actually put effort into it. This time he had drawn a legit cartoon of me. He had even added my favorite flower clip into my hair. I smiled sadly and hugged the drawing. I silently promised myself that I would find Oliver first, and then Sam.

I turned off the flashlight and crawled into my sleeping bag and was about to fall asleep when I heard voices coming about a couple yards from the tent. It was two people. I stood still listened.

"He should be around here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I saw him run in to these woods yesterday when I was running from the authorities."

I froze and my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I knew the two voices. They were Bianca and Gale's. Their conversation got fainter and they moved on but I could just make out their last couple of words.

"…We find Sam, get him to side with us, then travel to the Mellark's house and kill them…"

I gulped. I had to find Oliver. Then Sam if he hadn't already sided with his parents. But, Sam would side with me, right? He did love me. Oliver's words flashed through my mind, _Do you know you love Sam or do you only think you do?... You barely know him._ Did I really know Sam or had he lied, just like his mother? I shuddered. Shut up, Faith. Of course Sam was honest with you, he cares for you. Just like how Oliver cares about you.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the last couple chapters have pretty much been all lovey doveyish between Oliver and Faith and stuff, but i promise the next chapter will have much more action... now that Bianca's evolved... Muahahahahahahaha<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Ugh it won't let me post the link here. that sucks. If you want you can visit my profile and there's a link there to see the poems! But if you get the chance please try to read them, thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! No I was not abducted by aliens and taken to Mars and yes I am still here on Earth and well. I've just been surprisingly busy with summer things! Hope your luvin' your summer as much as I am :). Just a little heads up before you read: I was a bit lazy about proofreading so there might be some mistakes. If yyou want you can tell me about them so I can fix them. Otherwise the mistakes will stay :P**

**OMG Harry Potter movie coming out tomorrow and I'm seeing it! *spazzzzy excitment***

**Also, I will be away for a while so I won't be posting for a while... sorry! But hopefully I'll write a lot when I'm away and when I get back I will post ASAP! Thank you for your (hopefully kind) understanding.**

**Now you may read the chapter in which you have been waiting almost three weeks for! (le gasp! :0 ;))**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Faith's POV

As soon as my eyes opened in the morning, I was up. I quickly scarffed down some trail mix and threw everything into my bag. The sleeping bags went into Oliver's back pack and I flung both the bags over each shoulder. Knife in hand, I walked outside to take down the tent. After a couple tries of awkwardly pulling a side down, I decided to just leave the tent. It wasn't that necessary, as long as I had sleeping bags I'd be alright. Luckily it wasn't raining. The sun was covered by clouds but the air was cooler and it wasn't wet.

I had two thoughts in my mind; find Oliver and find Sam. I figured Oliver would be the closest. How far could he get in a night without a sleeping bag or any supplies? Right after I found him we would have to find Sam immediately. I had no idea where Gale and Bianca were but I knew they couldn't be the first to find their son. I looked through the leaves and mud on the ground and was glad to spot faint footprints that were definitely Oliver's. I started to follow them. I had to admit I was a little scared. I jumped at every snap of a twig and tensed at every bird song. But, it was alright to be scared. I mean, when you are walking through the woods alone knowing there is a psycho little sister on the loose plotting with her husband to kill your family, well, yeah it's creepy.

I hoped to find Oliver behind every tree I passed, but he wasn't there. I stopped checking the footprints as often; I more or less surveyed my surroundings instead. I finally decided to check the footprints when I noticed he had stopped walking and seemed to have been sprinting through the woods. He must have been running, but from what?

Suddenly I heard a rustle of leaves, and I was pretty sure it wasn't my own feet, or a squirrel. "Oliver?" I called out hopefully. Calling his name was a big mistake.

Three hooded figures surrounded me. They were all dresses in black, their faces covered with eerie masks. They each had a machine gun. I didn't know much about defense or weapons but I was smart enough to know that a knife would never win when it was against three high powered guns. Oh crap. This was a moment when I would need Oliver. But, he wasn't here and it was my entire fault.

"It's the daughter," one of them whispered.

"Oh yeah," the other snarled.

"Should we kill her or bring her to Snow?" the third questioned.

I somehow found my courage, buried deep in a pile of fear. "You work for Bianca?"

One of them let out a snarly laugh, "You think Snow had no allies? We're old peacekeepers."

Peacekeepers. I shuffled through past memories. My mom and dad had told me about them once. They were like the cops except treated everyone poorly. They worked under Snow's control. They had helped Snow during the rebellion and killed tons of people. Now Bianca had some working for her. I had no idea how many could be crawling around these woods, searching for Sam, and possibly killing anyone else.

I had to make myself sound confident, maybe I could stall until some form of help or an idea found its way to me. "You're working for Bianca?"

The first studied me. "Course we are. She was Snow's little sister."

One with purple tattoos on his hands laughed. "Soon the whole of Panem will be ours."

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"Of course, but you will be dead and will never be able to see how magnificent Bianca Snow will be as a leader." He let out an evil smile.

They all advanced on me. My thoughts were racing; no doubt they would kill me. How was I supposed to defend myself? I suddenly heard a shout from the woods.

"Faith?"

Oliver! Oh god, Oliver. He would get himself killed.

One of the Peacekeepers fired their gun. One, two, three sickening cracks. I heard something hit the ground.

The first one scanned the area.

I stared in horror. Please don't be dead Oliver!

They didn't seem to be convinced he was actually dead. "This could just be another trick he's playing on us. Gruege, stay here," he gestured toward the third peacekeeper. "Buckly, come with me."

I waited as Buckly and the first one got farther and farther away. Gruege didn't seem like he was guarding me or anything. He just stood there kicking at stones and snapping twigs. His gun was tucked far in his robes, away from his hands. Although, he would take his steel like grasp off my arm. Every once in a while he would glance back at me.

"You aren't really guarding me too much. Any moment I could attack you," I bravely spoke to him.

He shrugged. "You can't do anything to me. You aren't much of a threat." He went back to kicking around at dead leaves.

If I had any chance of getting out alive at all it was now. I gripped my knife. I figured aiming for his head wasn't the best option. He was much taller than me. Stabbing his back would work the best. I took a deep breath. You can do this Faith. I waited for the right moment, a time when he wasn't looking at me. I found an opportunity and thrusted my hand from my pocket.

I cringed as I felt my knife shrink into his flesh. Everything happened so fast Gruege didn't seem to have time to yell; he just shrank to the ground on his knees. I hopped away, my knife still embedded in his back. Scarlett blood splattered the ground. Gruege looked at me. He was gasping but no breath seemed to come. He tried to speak but couldn't. His eyes looked almost shocked as less and less light shone through them. His whole face paled. I couldn't really grip what I had just done. I had killed a person, just like that. He hadn't even tried to attack me. I just killed him. I hadn't even realized how long my knife truly was. But now when I thought about it, I figured it could probably cut through someone's stomach. I shook with fear but realized I had to collect myself. I got up and gruesomely pulled my knife from the body. It was sticky with blood and I cleaned it off on the peacekeeper's robes.

I shakily tried to walk forward, or look for a hiding spot. I felt someone grab me from behind, I tried to scream but a hand was clamped over my mouth. The next thing I knew I was dangling up in a tree branch. Oliver was breathing hard and crouching next to me.

"They're near here," he managed to whisper through a gasp.

I was still shacking, "I killed him…"

Even in the worst situation Oliver found humor. "He wanted to kill you and you regret defending yourself? What a chicken."

I didn't respond, not even a glare.

"I…" He never finished what he was going to say. We both heard the footsteps of the two remaining peacekeepers coming closer. "Faith," Oliver's voice shook a bit. "They have guns and we only have a knife. You killed the one out of sheer luck, and he had a gun."

"We're in a tree and he's on the ground," I reminded Oliver.

"You need to listen," he looked at me. "I'm going to jump out of the tree and get the gun. You can't follow me."

"But," I wanted to argue.

"No, Faith. You can't. Stay," He put out his hands and jumped down.

I watched him hurry to the dead body and pull the weapon out of the limp hands. I knew I had to stay. I would stay. Then I noticed that the peacekeepers weren't in Oliver's eyesight. They were right behind him, and one of them had his gun aimed straight at his head. I heard the bullet rip though the air and I floated to the ground, right in Oliver's way. A searing pain screeched through my shoulder. The world turned into blobs and blacks and reds. My eyes kept flashing from darkness to light. Now not only was my shoulder in agony, it felt like my whole body was being tortured by pain. I heard a voice off the distance calling my name over and over. I heard a gunshot and a loud thump. Then I heard footsteps, someone running. I was being carried, or more like dragged, through rocks and sticks and rubble. Something hard banged my head. More pain. The Earth was overcome by blackness.

Oliver's POV

I attempted to carry Faith through the woods. There was a bullet lodged deep in her upper arm and warm blood kept coming out ion pools. The peacekeepers had run. I managed to shoot one in the leg just as he came forward to finish Faith off. But, something called them back. They disappeared into thin air. I hadn't seen a sign of them since.

I pressed another swab of cotton on Faith's wound. The blood seemed to be slowing down and was starting to clot. I knew I still had to find a way to pull the bullet out. Faith's knife was laying on the ground next me. It would be better to get it out while she was unconscious. I gingerly placed the blade over her shoulder and managed to make an opening where I could clearly see the metal piece. I pulled the knife out again and gently cut a gap around it and reached for the bullet with some gauze. Thank god for the first aid kit. The metal was almost halfway out. I reached for it one more time and it rolled to the forest floor. Faith woke with a stifled moan of pain.

"My shoulder…" she moaned.

"It's ok," I soothed. "It's better." I sprayed some antibiotic spray on the wound and wrapped it up with gauze.

Faith was fully awake. Tears streaked her face as reality seemed to hit her. "They want to kill my family..." she gasped. "They're gonna kill me…"

A million questions raced through my head but I knew now wasn't the time for them. "It's ok," They were lame words but the only I had to offer. I awkwardly tried to give her a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder and just cried and cried and cried. Even though my shirt was becoming soaked, I didn't mind. I never ever wanted to let her go. I sat there and let my thoughts wonder. I didn't want to think about Bianca or Snow or Gale. Not now. I tried to focus on happy thoughts; for example, the fact that Faith had her arms wrapped around me and her head on my chest, or that her hair smelled strangely of bread. Hmm, must be because her house smelled like that.

I also hoped that all the frights of the morning made Faith forget last night. I wasn't scared that she knew I loved her, I was just scared about the fact that she might not love me in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha... romance :J. *sigh*<strong>

**FYI: I have no idea how to actually remove a bullet so that is just my hopefully accurate guess.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ya'll! I was gonna make this chapter longer but, as most of you know, I love cliffhangers. Yet, when other people put cliffhangers at the end of movies or books i can't help thinking "damn you". Oh well, the world's a confusing place. But the good thing is, I already wrote the rest of the stuff that should be happening so I'm gonna post it either tomorrow or Friday. Let's say no later than 3 or 4 days max! **

**The summer is flying bye... tear. :( Hmmm interesting, there is a strange little boy outside my window blowing a lime green trumpet... sorry for random babbling. Oh! did anyone see Captin America? I did, it was epic! I love super hero movies! they're also coming out with another Spiderman movie, yay! :) oh and can't wait for the Hunger Games movie coming out in March! XD**

**I talk WAY to much sometimes... my friends sometimes don't talk so I stop getting stories and ideas and comments for each word they say...ya you probably don't care :P go on and read**

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

The days had all seemed to blend together ever since Faith and Oliver had gone missing. Annie had decided to stay with Peeta and I and Haymitch visited everyday for lunch. We watched the news everyday to check and see if Bianca had taken any captives. But apparently she hadn't. She had just assembled an army of Peacekeepers, blew up a police station in District One and was hiding someplace inside the Capitol with her loving husband.

"Well, to look on the bright side, at least Faith and Oliver aren't in her clutches," Peeta would say every day.

Faith has been gone for almost five days. I refuse to believe she's dead. She can't be dead!

"Mommy!" Jack aroused me from my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped and immediately took it back. Jack looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry," I tried to sound happier.

He rolled his eyes. "Haymitch is here," he huffed.

I got up without a word and scooped some potato salad into five bowls. "Lunch's in here!" I called.

Haymitch ran in, grabbed a bowl in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other and rushed to the TV in the living room. "Hurry!" He shouted.

I looked around, confused, as Peeta walked in. He looked at me and sighed, "Bianca's been found in the Capitol building, near the president."

I paled. "Oh god,"

Peeta grabbed my hand and two bowls, "C'mon Katniss."

I followed, dreading the news I was about to hear.

Haymitch was flung over on a chair. Annie was sitting on the floor looking scarily skinny; she hadn't been eating very much since Oliver left. He was the only remain of Finnik she had to hold on to and now that was gone. Jack was sitting beside her, absorbed in a Lego car. I sat down on the couch next to Peeta and picked at the potatoes.

A new lady with an overload of make-up on her face appeared on screen with a microphone. She was standing in front of the Capitol building which was surrounded by caution tape and cop cars.

"Thank you, Steve," she smiled. Then she turned to the camera. "Good Afternoon, everyone." She paused to flash a bright pink lip glossy smile. Then her green lined eyes became serious and she proceeded to explain the bad news of the afternoon. "Just one hour ago our former President was found in his office." She paused dramatically.

I glanced at Peeta; he was staring grimly at the television. I forced a mouthful of potatoes in my mouth and waited for the news woman to continue.

"He was found dead in his office, a knife in his back…."

I chocked on my potatoes and fell into a short coughing fit. I managed to swallow and was able to hear the end of the report.

"… Police are still searching for the murderer although they suspect it is a woman who goes by the name of Bianca Snow. If you see any sign or know any information about her please report it to the authorities immediately." She then managed to shine another smile. "Steve will be back with footage of the scene right after this short break!"

The room was silent for about thirty seconds until Jack decided to begin hammering us with questions.

"Who will be the president now, mommy?"

"Um…"

"Is this Beinca person evil?"

"Well…"

"Will she kill other people too? Was it a kitchen knife or a bread knife? Who is Steve? Did he see the President get killed?"

"Jack!"

"What?... Oooh oooh! Do we know anything about Banica? Why is she always in the newspaper and on TV? Is she gonna kill other people? Is she going to jail?" He stopped for a second, thinking, and then his eyes grew as wide as tennis balls. Oh great, another question idea. "Will she kill us?"

That sent me over the edge. "Jack! Stop this nonsense! Shut up and eat your potatoes!"

Peeta put a comforting arm around my shoulders and tears started to drip from my eyes.

Jack knew I never yelled at him and when I did it was bad, but he seemed a bit too curious today. He asked the one question I had hoped he'd never ask. "Where is Faith?"

I buried my head in Peeta's shoulder. Annie and Haymitch glanced from Peeta and I to Jack.

"Jack," Peeta tried to sound calm. "Faith… left."

"Will she be back?" Jack slowly chewed a spoonful of potato salad.

"Peeta tried to look enthusiastic. "Of course."

The news woman appeared on the screen again, saving us from anymore questions, for now.

"Good afternoon again!" She squeaked. "Well, I promised you that footage didn't I? Heeeeerrrreee's Steve!"

The cameras flashed to a scarily pale man with electric black and blue hair. He, at least, wasn't trying to act cheery. "Thank you, Sheryl." He's voice was deep and dull. "Behind me is the office of our former President who just recently was murdered." He stepped to the side and the cameras viewed the room.

The bookshelves were neatly organized and the desk was piled high with folders of papers. It didn't look like a place of a crime scene except for small blood stains on the desk and floor. There was suddenly a sound of screaming and a loud banging noise that sounded from the ground level, outside the building. I saw something black flash behind a bookshelf, but of course, I couldn't be sure. Then there was a much loader sound of gunfire, as if it was in the room. A quick yell, another shot, and all was silent. The camera fell to the floor. Then someone picked it up.

A scarily familiar face appeared in the camera, a face I had seen almost every day on the front page of the paper. "Hello people of Panem. Peacekeepers have surrounded the Capitol, the people inside are either dead or have decided to join me. I cannot be stopped. Now, please bow down to your new President." Bianca Snow smiled wickedly into the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and again sorry for the cliffhanger but I LOVE them! :) please please review! I can't believe how many this story has and thanks everyone! my new goal is 200! get me there! XD<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Konnichiha! (that's hello in Japanese!) hahaha! i am extremely sad because summer is almost over! It feels like it completely flew by! Soon school will start again. blah.**

**Anyways...**

**this chapter is goin' back to the forest. I haven't got much else to say so please read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Faith's POV

I awoke to the sound of a babbling brook and bright, warm sunlight. I wasn't really sure where I was. When I looked up all I say was green leaves and patches of blue sky. I tried to think of where this place was. Somewhere in the forest, I knew that. All I remembered was a terrible pain in my shoulder, then someone's arms around me. Had they been Oliver's arms? Or Sam's? They could've also been my dad's but I didn't remember being with him. I tried to sit up but my head felt fuzzy so I lay back down in the moss covered earth again. I heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming.

"Faith?" came a worried voice.

I relaxed. It was just Oliver. "Where are we?" I managed to ask.

Relief fell from his words. "We're in some part of the forest. You've been unconscious for days! Do you feel okay?"

"Days?" I was up. "Were there any Peacekeepers? What have I missed?"

"Shh…" Oliver put a hand on my shoulder, then had second thoughts and quickly pulled it away. "Not much. Your shoulder is getting much better and I've been following some footprints. I think they might be Sam's."

I jumped to my feet, and then felt a bit wobbly. Oliver quickly caught me before I took a plunge into the stream. He helped me sit down again.

"Faith, you need to rest," There was concern in his eyes.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "I'm just… hungry… that's all."

Oliver shrugged and handed me a piece of bread.

…

After scarfing down two pieces of bread, a handful of trail mix, some berries and two cups of water I began to feel much better. Oliver explained everything, the Peacekeepers, me getting shot, and how he carried me as far away from District twelve was he could get until he had found the little area we were in. I thought in silence for a while until I remembered the reason Oliver had run away. The reason the whole mess had started.

"So um," I picked at some bread. "You love me?"

He didn't reply. He simply turned around and started to play with some stones.

"Fine, don't tell me," I tried standing up and this time didn't feel dizzy. "Can we go?" I asked.

Oliver looked surprised that I had let the question pass so easily. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Yes!" I managed a smile. "Of course I'm up for it! Sam must be somewhere near. I _have _to find him!"

"But what if he's sided with his parents-" He began packing away some supplies.

"He hasn't," I snapped. "I know him better than _you _do!"

I ignored Oliver's hurt face, grabbed my bag and stomped off. I paused to make sure he was coming (and to get rid of the unexpected dizziness, that had suddenly overcome me, yet again), then started off once more. Sam would be much more pleasant. And he would be able to help us out of the damn forest. I was sick and tired of the forest. I could imagine him seeing me, greeting me with a hug, maybe a kiss, and then we'd all return home safely. Oliver crashed through my thoughts.

"Um, Faith, the footprints lead the other way."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes and glanced at the ground. "Oh, um, right…" I turned around and began to follow Oliver. He _always _seemed to maneuver into the leader.

We walked in silence for what seemed like forever. We saw trees, trees, more trees; some dirt and what seemed to be the remains of a campsite, probably Sam's. I became very excited when we found a campfire that looked like it had probably been burning through the night. Some of the rocks were still warm.

"Sam must be here!" I declared. I hadn't talked for a while so my voice came out a bit hoarse.

Oliver handed me some water. "Here drink this."

I slapped his hand away. "I can care for myself, thank you very much."

His eyes narrowed. "Then if you can take care of yourself, why didn't you when you were knocked out for days on end? I could've chosen to let you die!"

Not knowing a good enough come back I turned away from him. Just as I began to look through the trees I was tackled by an extremely strong person. My breath got caught in my chest as I was knocked to the ground. I looked up hoping to see the sky but instead was happier to see the eyes of Sam Hawthorne.

"Sam!" I cried. Then I noticed the knife held to my throat.

Before I could react Sam was pulled off of me and thrown to the ground by Oliver. Oliver ruined our happy reunion! I jumped to my feet. Sam didn't appear to be moving. I turned to Oliver, steaming.

"What was that? Couldn't you see Sam was trying to hug me?"

Oliver stared at me, astonished. "He was holding a knife to your throat!"

My face fell. "Ya I guess…" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sam stir. I turned toward him, still hopeful that the knife wasn't actually a death threat. "Sam?"

He slowly sat up and glanced around, puzzled. "Faith?"

I rushed over and hugged him, but he didn't hug me back. He just sat there awkwardly. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Sure," he politely pushed me away. "I thought you were my mom or something," he gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry for almost killing you."

"It's ok!" I bounced around merrily. "So you haven't sided with Bianca? You don't want to take over the Capitol? You aren't working with Peacekeepers? This is awesome!"

Sam gaped in horror. "My mom is recruiting old Peacekeepers to take over the Capitol?"

"Yup!" I laughed. "But that's okay 'cause you can just tell her not to. I mean, you're her son, she's gotta listen to what you have to say."

"Faith," he looked at me strangely."My, my mom doesn't stop once power is on her mind…"

Oliver finally spoke. "Um, she's a bit confused. She's been knocked out for the last couple days."

Sam looked at Oliver. "Who are _you_?"

I interrupted them. "I'm fine, Oliver." I wasn't happy or excited anymore. "So your mom is seriously going to kill me and my family?" I whispered.

Sam and Oliver stared at me. "What?"

I sighed, suddenly feeling tired and sat down. "Gale and Bianca passed my tent the night Oliver ran away," I gestured toward Oliver. "Sam, this is Oliver. He came with me to find you. Anyway, I heard them talking. Bianca wants to murder my family and Gale's agreed to help."

Sam's face was white as a ghost. "How long ago was this?"

"Maybe five days ago."

"Then we have to hurry. We have to warn your family." He took my hand in his. I felt my cheeks grow warm. I stared into his deep brown eyes. He looked into mine. After all this time, I had finally found him.

Oliver snorted. "If we need to 'hurry' then stop staring at each other like idiots."

I glared at him. He glared back. Fine, I could glare at him all day.

Sam glanced at the two of us. Not knowing if this was the time to interrupt. "So… want to make a plan?"

That seemed to get Oliver's attention. "Okay, let's hear your genius of a plan." He challenged.

"First the bad news," Sam frowned. "We're pretty deep in the forest and it'll take about two or three days until we actually get to District Twelve."

"And?" Oliver had his poker face on. "So what's the rest?"

"I don't know actually," he scratched his head. "We all need to come up with an idea together.

I groaned. "Let's see, Peacekeepers, guns and death. That's probably the things we'll run into."

Oliver shrugged. "Right, so more weapons."

"I found some scrap metal along the way," Sam suggested. "I can make arrow tips by sharpening the metal."

"Oh yes!" Oliver retorted. "Because you are just so smart!"

I punched him. He glowered at me. I shifted closer to Sam and the planning actually commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>it's quite fun creating the parts where Oliver get jealous of Sam. I just find it fun to write! And Faith... ah Faith... still so oblivious and naive. tisk tisk tisk. *shakes head*<strong>

**Please review review review review review review review review review review review! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys... so yeah I know... I haven't updated in forever... and I'm so sorry... it's just school and activities have caught up with me... I have no time anymore... but it's Thanksgiving and I found a little review email tonight telling me to please update and it was "not cool" that I left the story at a cliff hanger -_- I i thought how Thankful I was for my readers and all that thankful crap that I'm throwing at you guys... so thanks! but, I am incredibly busy. do keeep in mind I have a life other than this. But I wrote finally... just for all of you "fans" of mine! :P**

**i hope you guys like it and the Hunger Games movie is coming out March 23rd and I saw the trailer and it looks freaking awesome! :)**

**Please enjoy what I have finally posted and please comment 0_o**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Faith's POV

"I found something!"

I sighed and buried my head under a sleeping bag.

"Faith!" the voice was in my ear again. "Wake up!"

"What?" I sat up and glanced around groggily. It was still dark outside and the woods seemed eerily quiet.

"C'mon."

This time I was able to detect the voice as Sam. "Sam? What's the trouble?"

"Peacekeepers," he hissed.

Peacekeepers. The word no longer sent chills down my spine or made my eyes grow big. We had been running into peacekeepers for the past two days. Sam and Oliver had actually worked together and made two kickass swords and a cool bow and arrows for me. I had actually been fairly good with targeting things and we were swatting down peacekeepers like flies. I wouldn't actually kill any though; I'd simply knock them out or just wound them terribly.

"I'll get my arrow," I rolled my eyes and began to get up but Sam stopped me.

"No, Faith, they left. They didn't see our camp. They're long gone, but," He paused; his face began to fill with distress. "But, they dropped this." He pulled out a recent paper and handed it to me.

I began to read the head line:

BIANCA HAWTHORNE OVERPOWERS CAPITAL

Below the title was a picture of Bianca smiling creepily into a camera, Gale was behind her and a knife was in her hand.

I began to read the rest:

-Bianca is a bloodthirsty woman, looking to kill anyone in her path and recruiting anyone who is willing to join her army. He husband Gale stands by her side. If she is ever caught by authorities, both the Hawthorne's will spend a life sentence in prison. They have a son named Samuel. No one knows how bloodthirsty he is, but if found, his punishment may be harmful.-

There were at least five more paragraphs but I got the basic idea of it.

"Sam, I'm sorry," I stood up and managed to awkwardly hug him but he pushed me away.

"Sorry?" His face turned from sadness to anger. She crunched the paper into a ball and chucked it into the woods. "My whole life will be ruined now. RUINED because of my parents! If I come out alive how am I ever going to be able to face the people of Paem? How will I ever show my face again?"

"Sam, it's ok." I didn't want him to be upset. I wanted to tell him I would always be there. "I-I know how you feel."

He turned around, his eyes blazing. I could almost see the smoke scorching from his skin. "NO you don't! You have no idea how I feel! You never will know! You're parents aren't hated by the entire world! You're parents are famous because of the stupid rebellion of Hunger Games of whatever. Everyone think you're so damn perfect because of your parents! You have no idea…" His face began to soften. It melted from rage into despair. A single drop of water fell from his eye.

"Sam," I reached for his hand, feeling like I had just been slapped in the face.

He let me take it but he turned to me and whispered, "No one knows how I feel." Then he ran. He tugged his hand from my grasp and dashed away, like a shadow.

And I let him go. I don't know why I didn't go after him. Maybe I would have. Maybe I would have if I still thought the way I did when I first found him in the forest. I would have run thinking his anger had gotten to his head. Yet, for some sudden reason, I knew it wasn't just rage that made him act that way, it was the truth. The slap he had placed on my face, in my soul, made something in me change. The truth of Bianca, the truth of the world, of life finally broke through. It would take more than just Sam's word to stop his mom. More than the police. It would take so much more to knock her down and catch her. And with it would be blood, so much blood. And I was really in danger, so was Oliver, so was anyone else who defied Bianca.

Sam had known this, maybe the whole time. He had never truly or even ever loved me. Not in the way I thought he did. Oliver loved me. He wasn't trying to be annoying or overprotective all those times, he truly cared for me. Sam made him jealous. And… Oliver was scared he would lose me on e way or another. And the whole time, I was acting like an idiot. I thought everything would be fine but it wasn't. I shouldn't have even run away in the first place, it was childish. I should have known the consequences. My family probably thought I was dead. Not only that, my naïve attitude had put others in danger too.

I began to cry. I cried because everything was my fault. I didn't realize anything until someone screamed at me. It took me my whole life to realize what I should have known all along. I also cried because, out of all the craziness, my heart still seemed to have a spot for Sam; maybe it was because he slapped, or rather screamed, sense into me.

Oliver came in asking what the matter was, but I just kept crying. This time I actually let him hold me. Then another problem came crashing into my mind. Even though Sam didn't love him and I shouldn't love him, I had to find him. It was my entire fault again that someone was in danger. I couldn't let him get hurt. How would I ever live with myself if he got killed and I was the reason he ran off? I had to find him.

I finally managed to glance up at Oliver. He smiled at me but I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Sam ran off. He can't get hurt of it'll be my fault. We have to find him." For the first time was voice was filled with authority.

"He ran off?" Oliver didn't seem too concerned.

"Yes. But we're a team. We stick together. We all have to get out of the forest alive, that's what a team is. We don't all have to like each other, but disagreement should be over looked when it comes to saving each other's ass." I reached to my left side and grabbed my bow. "Hurry, we leave at sunrise."

* * *

><p><strong>again I have a life but I will try to update in less than 4 months -_- he he...<strong>

**Please review or comment or both!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyyy my amazing readers! XD it's been less than 4 months! and I'm updating! yay! and i've written the next chapter too which i will post in a week, maybe... but it is totally written so it won't take 3ish months! hahaha ;) I have a friend on FF called Centurion44BC and they have pretty awesome work so check them out! thank you! :)**

**Anyway...Enjoy this chapter, it goes back to Katniss's POV and how it's going on in her situation. i also have some upcoming devious plans for Faith and the boys... mwhahahaha!**

**Please read and review and favorite XD thx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Katniss's POV

I stared into the scorching eyes of Bianca Hawthorne until they faded away and Haymitch turned the TV off with a snap. There was silence, all silence, eerie silence. We all knew what this meant. Bianca wasn't just boasting, she wasn't just out there holding threats or hatred, she actually meant blood and killing and death. I shivered, images of the games flashing before my mind. This was going to be another time of battle and killing, another rebellion, Snow against me, but not just me, my entire family. The entire world of Panem. I would have to fight, but not for my life, for everyone's.

Haymitch broke the silence. "Well," I knew he was serious because he had set his alcoholic beverage aside. "We have to prepare. We have to gather supplies and weapons and find a safe place, for now."

Peeta nodded. "Yes, we must find someplace where we will be hidden."

"What about your basement?" Annie asked, glancing at Haymitch.

"Are you mad?" he snapped back at her. "That's the most obvious place in the world. My house will be blown up whether we are there or not."

I watched Peeta's face light up with a plan. "My parent's old house," He exclaimed. "We have a hidden cellar beneath the earth, my dad used to store bread in there during the rebellion to keep it cool in case something happened. It's hidden, it's underground. It has beads and supplies and running water."

"Great!" Annie tried to sound excited. "We can gather food and blankets and weapons just in case. We can last a few months."

I spoke for the first time, not even believing my words. "No," I snapped. "We can't hide. We can't just stay in a cellar below the earth for months. I hid during the rebellion, but I'm not the Mocking jay anymore. Jack may be safe, but faith isn't. I can't let her die. I'm going to find her. Anyone who wants to can, but I'm not hiding after she is found. I am going to the Capitol and I am finding Bianca. I will kill her. I started this so I have to end it."

Peeta grabbed my hand in his. "You're right," His face was stern. "We can't let others fight our battles, we can't put our children in danger. I will go with you."

Annie jumped in, "Me too."

"NO!" I was surprised at Haymitch's sudden anger. "NO!" he shouted again. He pointed a finger at Annie. "You will stay put. You will hide and you will protect Jack, along with Faith and Oliver when they are found."

Annie glared at him and stood up in rage. "I WILL go! Snow is the reason Finnik is dead! I will help in any way I can!"

I looked at Haymitch, hoping he wouldn't be enough of an idiot to argue with Annie about her true love's death. I suppose he must have been an idiot though, for he continued in anger. "Hell no! I don't care if you want revenge. If you die, you will be proving to Snow that he can kill both of you. Finnik wouldn't want you to go. Oliver would then have no parents. You must stay. You must protect the children, for Oliver's sake."

Annie sat down in defeat. She was convinced. Haymitch was right, if she died, Oliver would have no one. Both of his parents would have abandoned him through death and Annie didn't want that for him. "Fine, I'll stay hidden and protect Oliver, along with Faith and Jack, for Finnik, because that's what he would have wanted. He would have wanted me to stay safe."

"Now that that's settled," Haymitch continued. "I'd say we have at least a day of time to prepare, maybe two." He gestured toward Annie. "Peeta will show you the shelter and it's your job to collect food blankets, supplies and weapons just in case." He then turned to Peeta and I. "You must train as much as you can. Katniss, practice with your bow and arrow. Peeta, you can touch up on your gun and combat skills."

Peeta and I glanced at each other and nodded. He squeezed my hand gently.

Haymitch looked at Jack. "Hey Jack?"

He glanced up from his coloring pages. "What?"

"How would you like to learn how to stab things? With a real knife!" Haymitch asked enthusiastically. "And shoot a pistol?"

"Coooool," Jack smiled and stabbed the floor with a crayon.

"Haymitch!" I exclaimed with horror. "Do you honestly think that's necessary?"

"Sweetheart, the kid's gotta know how to protect himself." He took a gulp from his drink.

Peeta put an arm around me. "It's probably the best way for Jack to stay protected." He then whispered to me, "Besides, I'll make sure Haymitch isn't wasted when he has to teach him."

I looked Peeta in the eyes. "That's incredibly reassuring. At least he won't be drunk when he teaches my kid to kill people."

Peeta rolled his eyes. "It's for his safety."

"There's also something else," Haymitch lowered his voice. "Peeta and you," he glanced at me. "You can get into the Capitol without being detected."

"How?" We asked in unison.

"Well, there are secret tunnels that lead under the building, all the way to the President's office. There are no camera's, so no one knows who is in or out of the tunnels. They were built so the president could get in and out safely in case of emergency. Once you get in the office, you can find a way to take over, surprise Bianca, and kill her."

I nodded. "Good. How do we get in?"

"I'm getting there, sweetheart." He continued. "You must know a certain code to get in. It changes by the hour every day. But, I have a vase in my basement. It has the code carved into it. The code changes within the hour to what the new codes are to access the tunnels."

"Then let's get the vase!" Peeta cried.

"Wait," I blankly said. "Was it on a table in the corner of your basement, Haymitch?"

He clapped his hand, giddily. "Yes! And it has the codes to the tunnels. Thank god I stole it was a kid. The changing patterns on it just intrigued me when I saw it and I had to take it…"

"I-I," I stuttered weakly. "Haymitch, I broke it. When Bianca attacked us, I threw it at her."

The room was dead silent. Everyone stared at me with a strange rage mixed with sorrow and forgiveness. Peeta hugged me. "It's alright. We can find another way."

Annie simply turned her head, not sure how to respond.

Haymitch didn't have any trouble letting loose his feelings. "Shit! We're screwed! How the hell will you ever find out the code? It changes by the goddamn hour, that thing could take months to crack!"

"We may have months," Peeta defended me.

"No we don't! Haymitch yelled. "Bianca is a power hungry stop-at-nothing woman! She will kill and destroy. We may not be here in months!"

Annie let out a short sob, and then quieted. I was glad Peeta was there to hold me.

"There must be another way." Peeta decided. "We will find a way."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit, Katniss broke the key to the capitol and haymitch is teaching a little boy how to kill people... now what? <strong>

**Please comment :) thank**


	18. Chapter 18

**I upppddaattteedd again! yay XD so please read and enjy! i also was wondering, are you team Gale or team Peeta? Comment and let me know! thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Faith's POV

I stared out at the rain from under the little make-shift tent Oliver had built. He was sitting next to me, doodling and what not, but I took no notice. I was lost deep in my own thoughts. We had been searching two day for Sam with no luck. We didn't even find a scrap of clothes and the rain was washing away any chance we had of discovering footprints. I kept thinking of Sam, but I didn't love him anymore, or rather, I didn't think I loved him anymore. I never actually loved him. He was more like a toy on Christmas. You love it for some time, but then you realize that it's not what you wanted or expected or thought you liked. Then again, Sam wasn't brightly decorated in sparkles and ribbon; if he was I probably wouldn't have even talked to him in the first place.

I returned to the woods and caught Oliver's eye. He glanced away then I glanced away then he glanced at me again so I let myself be swept back into my thoughts. Although this time I focused on Oliver. He was always there for me. He saved me from the Peacekeeper attack and agreed to run away with me. Sam never did anything like that. He never saved my life. And I never could forget the fact that Oliver actually had feelings for me. He said he loved me. Sam had never really said any of the sorts. Come to think of it, I had feeling for Oliver a bit to, but more as a friend.

Then I started to think of how I was starting to view life differently. Sam was just someone I used to prove my parents wrong. They always used to make fun of me and Oliver and I could never stand it. I was mean to him just to prove them wrong. The only reason I invited Sam over so many memories ago was so I could prove I could find someone. Someone who wasn't Oliver.

A sudden gust of realization hit me. It felt as though energy, sparkling and electrifying was thrown at my mind. I crashed into a realization that literally made me jump in surprise. Oliver wasn't just someone who was there. He wasn't just a helping person. I didn't just invite him along because he was the only one who could help me. I didn't bring Sam in my life just to prove my parents wrong. Even when I was stupid and naïve somewhere in the back of my mind I had always thought more of Oliver than a person, a friend. I liked him. I liked him a lot. And it took me a whole life threatening journey to realize this.

"Are you okay?" Oliver's voice knocked me out of my senses and I jumped.

"Hmmm…" I looked at him.

"You keep jumping." He looked concerned.

"Oh, well, um…" I blushed, a little. "I'm just surprised."

"Oh," he turned back to doodling.

"Listen," I stared at him. He looked up. "Sorry for being kinda mean, I guess. I think I was kind of obsessive about Sam and I realized he's not that great and he's going to be arrested anyway and so…"

"Yeah, sure," he glanced down.

Wow. 'He's going to be arrested anyway.' That came out terribly wrong. "Um, no I don't mean it that way." I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I never actually liked Sam. I know I was kind of bitchy about the whole situation and I'm terribly sorry." I looked at him, unsure.

His face softened. "Faith, it's ok. I never thought you were a terrible person. I've always thought you were fantastic."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I was surprised at what came next. But I was happily surprised. I felt Oliver's lips touch mine, but only for a second, then I was left alone. I leaned in, but was caught with a hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes in shock. Oliver had a finger to his lips.

"What?" I whispered.

"Peacekeepers," he hissed. "And Mr. Hawthorne is with them."

Oh shit, I thought. That meant Bianca must be close by. Oliver grabbed a gun that he had taken from a dead Peacekeeper and he handed me another. I held it at the ready, waiting for his signal.

"Come out, hands on your head," A harsh voice boomed from eerily close to the tent. "You are surrounded. Show yourself or we will shoot."

Oliver looked at me, fear glinting in his ocean eyes. "Faith, run. Don't look back, just go. I'll be right behind you. Keep your gun at your side. Head for the nearest bush or tree and take cover. Be ready to fight."

I nodded. Oliver gave me a signal and I jumped up, running blindly away. Rain pelted my eyes so the world became a blur of grey and green. I heard distant gun shots and screams, but I tried to block it out. If I let fear catch up to me I wouldn't make it. I heard a cry of pain behind me, but I kept going, I kept running, letting my legs be their own machine, driving me away, driving me to safety. I reached a tree and hid behind it, catching my breath and letting the world come back.

I saw Peacekeepers charging toward me. There were three of them. Only three and Gale was behind then, running more slowly than the rest. I cocked my gun and pointed it, knocking down one, and then another before the third realized where the shot was being fired from. I yet again ran, although I was aware of my senses and I turned back every now and then to blindly fire a shot behind me. I wasn't worrying about ammunition right then. I thought I had enough.

I hid behind a bush, but the Peacekeeper was on me like lightening. His gun was aimed at my back and I didn't dare move.

"I'll kill you," he breathed, his word twisting from his mouth in a snarl. "You're Katniss's daughter. I can get a great prize from you."

I didn't dare breathe. I didn't dare close my eyes. I stared ahead wishing for something to happen. Wishing Oliver was with me. But, I was alone. I was dead, I was gone. I

I heard a small gun shot from behind me. I figured it was the Peacekeeper. I closed my eyes, ready for death, but death didn't come. Instead, the peacekeepers body fell down next to me with a soft plop. I turned around; ready to run into Oliver's arms, but instead I met the eyes of Gale Hawthorne. His gun was at his side and his eyes were pitiful, but I hated him.

"Want to finish me off yourself?" I scowled. "Cause my mom pain by killing off each and everyone she loves? One by one until she has to suffer, until she is the last to be killed?"

He didn't say anything, he only stared. His eyes grew hard and angry.

I spat at him. "Now I know why my mother hates you."

"I don't hate Katniss," I cried angrily. "But I don't love her. Although I know the pain she once went through. I was her best friend once. I know the pain she must be going through now. But, I cannot help her. I love Bianca. She may seem evil but she is not. She is my wife and I can never leave her. But, I don't have to kill you. I don't have to be the one to kill Katniss's family."

I didn't believe him. Any moment I knew he would finish me off. "Is this some kind of sick lie? Something to get me to like you before you demolish me?"

"No," He replied, so quietly I almost thought I had imagined it. Then, he ran. He ran away. He never turned to look back.

I watched him go, his body a flash of grey as he sprinted through the dreary forest. I watched the rain splatter against him. I watched him break through the barrier of water as it splattered down. I watched him until he was out of sight, and I stared at the spot he had been. His footprint in the mud had already washed away. I felt the rain pelt onto the skin and I saw steam rise from my arms from the warmth of adrenaline. I ignored my stringy, wet hair as it feel out of the ponytail I had put it in, covering my face. I breathed slowly and steadily, absorbing what had just happened. I didn't cry. I didn't feel pity for myself. The old Faith would have. The old Faith would have sat there, not moving, waiting for her knight in shining armor to rescue her. I was not the old Faith. I was the new Faith. The Faith who had found herself when a boy had screamed some sense into her head.

I stood up, holding my gun. I pushed the hair from my face and walked forward. I ignored the rain as I started forward. I was alone, but I had to find Oliver. He was the one who mattered. I stumbled into his body close to our tent. He wasn't moving and blood seemed to be seeping from his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the fluff and action! PLease comment and let me know if your team Gale of team Peeta! :)<strong>

**hehe thx**


End file.
